Choisir sa voix
by MissPeggy
Summary: Après le Tournoi, Harry se rend compte que l'on l'enverra de toute façon à la guerre. S'il doit se battre, ce sera à ses conditions ! Fictions Politique
1. Chapter 1

**En ce 29 - 12-17, je publie mon histoire**

 **Je sais qu'il y a un paquet de Fictions sur Harry indépendant. Je suppose que certains se disent « non c'est pas nouveau » mais j'avais envie d'en créer une. Si** **certains points** **se retrouve dans ma fics que vous avez vu dans d'autres fictions, normal je lis beaucoup sur Fanfiction mais je vous promets que j'ai créé l'histoire.**

 **Rewiew : j'écris pour le plaisir, mais ça serait sympa que s'il y a critique, elle soit constructive et m'aide à m'améliorer.**

Chapitre I - Interview exclusif

Cher Lecteur, Chère lectrice,

Cette semaine, c'est avec le cœur lourd que vous écrit car je crains ma publication dans ce journal soit la dernière. Laissez-moi-vous expliquez.

J'ai reçu via le réseau de distribution des Gobelins, une lettre étonnante d'une personnalité qui n'avait jusqu'à ce jour jamais demandé personnellement à être Interviewé *****. Avec l'accord de l'intéressé, voici ce que disait la lettre

 _Monsieur Sow,_

 _Laissez-moi me présenter, je suis l'héritier de la Maison des Potter. Je pense que ma lettre va vous surprendre ainsi que de la façon cette lettre vous parviens, mais j'aimerais vous solliciter une Interview. Je vous imagine déjà à me poser une question : pourquoi ne fais-je pas appel à la « Gazette des Sorciers ». La raison est simple je ne fais pas confiance à ce journal, j'expliquerais mes raisons le jour de l'Interwiew si elle à lieu. En effet, je ne donnerai cette interview que si vous me juré par « Magie Magistra » que vous retranscrirai fidèlement mes propos. En effet l'année dernière, je n'ai pas pris garde et mes « dires » ont été détournés._

 _Je tiens également à vous avertir que j'aurais certainement des propos qui vous choqueront ainsi que le monde sorciers. Mais à ce jour, et compte tenus de la mort d'un élève l'année dernière, je tiens à faire entendre ma voix sur certains points et jouer carte sur table. De plus, je crains que si vous acceptiez et que finalement vous décidiez de porter publique l'interview, votre avenir en tant que journaliste soit compromis._

 _Des personnalités influentes du monde sorcier démentiront catégoriquement mes propos et voudront me faire faire un démenti. Mais sachez monsieur que je suis prêt à être mis au ban de la société sorcière pour le restant de mes jours que rien n'y changera, mon opinion restera pour le moment la même tant que rien ne changera._

 _Veuillez agréer Monsieur l'expression de mes meilleures salutations._

 _Monsieur Harry Potter, Héritier de la Maison des Potter_

Interloqué par cette lettre, je décidais de donner suite à la demande de Monsieur Potter et me rendis à l'adresse indiqué. Contrairement aux rumeurs qui courraient sur le lieu d'habitation de Monsieur Potter, il ne vivait au sein d'un manoir mais une maisonnée comme vous et moi. Il m'a accueilli sans formule de politesse à rallonge comme certains se sont déjà permis de faire puis nous somme passé à l'interview.

_ Monsieur Potter, je vous avoue que votre lette m'a surprit.

_ Je comprends Monsieur Sow, pouvons nous passez aux serments avant de lâcher mes premières bombes finit- il dans un rire.

_ Aux serments ?

_ Oui, exactement. Je vais prononcer un serment pour assurer au peuple sorcier que non, mes propos ne sont nullement les caprices d'un adolescent comme certains se plairont à dire. Comme je vous l'ai dit dans ma lettre, de nombreuse interview va suivre la mienne, tous expliqueront que mes propos ont été dis sur un coup de tête. Je tiens à préciser que les propos qui vont suivre ont été murement réfléchis.

_ Bien je commence « Moi, Raphael Sow, jure par Magie Magistra de retranscrire fidèlement les propos de Monsieur Harry James Potter, et de ne déformer aucun de ses propos »

_ « Moi, Harry James Potter, Héritier de la famille des Potter et futur Lord, promet et jure par Magie Magistra que les propos que je vais tenir n'est que le fruit de mes pensés, aucune personne ne m'a influencé. De plus je jure par Magie Magistra, sur ma vie et sur ma ligné que jamais je n'imposerai ma volonté par la violence, jamais je ne prendrai part à un massacre, que si je dois user de force, ce sera car ma vie sera en danger. De plus si je dois être suspecté dans une affaire, j'exige par le décret n°795 en tant que futur Lord Potter être interroger par Magie Magistra »

A se moment là chers lecteurs, au moment ou le futur Lord Potter termina son serment, une lueur dorée envahit la pièce et un parchemin d'Or apparut quelque seconde. Je sus au moment ou il disparut que les propos que je vais retranscrire ici serait sincère. Que ceux – ci ne serait que dans l'intérêt de notre communauté.

Le parchemin d'Or disparût et je sus qu'il fut immédiatement enregistré au Ministère de la Magie. Les volontés de Monsieur Potter seraient respectées, la Magie Magistra y veillerait.

Monsieur Potter reprit la conversation :

_ Merci d'avoir accepté mon serment Monsieur Sow.

_ Ca fait un moment qu'un sorcier n'a pas fait un tel serment.

_ Je sais, un ami m'a prévenu qu'un serment de ce type choquerai plus d'un mais j'en ai assez des faux –semblant.

_ Faux-semblants ?

_ Oui, comprenez moi bien, si j'ai acceptez de parler aujourd'hui c'est pour clarifier certains points. Notamment sur le fait qu'ils paraient que certains journalistes ou personnes politique rapporte mes « soi-disant dires » alors qu'aucune de ces personnes ne m'a jamais consulté en premier lieu. Evidemment je ne mets pas dans le lot les interviews données dans le cadre des trois sorciers.

_ Attendez, vous insinuez que vous n'étiez pas au courant des articles vous concernant ?

_ Je n'insinue rien Monsieur Sow, je l'affirme. Laissez – moi vous rappelez certains faits : depuis cette nuit tragique où mes parents sont morts et que l'on affirme que j'ai vaincu un homme dont les sorciers ont l'habitude ridicule de ne pas prononcé son nom.

Je n'ai eu connaissance du monde magique qu'à partir du moment où j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission de Poudlard. Evidement j'ai appris ma célébrité à ce moment la, mais je n'étais qu'un enfant qui découvre un nouvel univers, alors oui, je n'ai pas fait attention aux détails techniques.

_ On peut donc comprendre pourquoi ces questions aujourd'hui. Mais…. Laissez-moi revenir sur vos propos, pourquoi êtes-vous septique quant aux faits qui se sont déroulés le 31 Octobre au soir. Autre points, vous dites que vous n'avez pas eu connaissance du monde magique avant votre lettre de Poudlard ?

_ Prenons les questions dans l'Ordre. Pourquoi en effet suis – je septique aux événements de la nuit du 31 Octobre. Comme vous, on m'a raconté les faits, mais … ce ne sont que des histoires, je suis le principal concernée de l'histoire mais à ce jour personne ne m'a présenté de preuves. On dit que c'est Voldemort qui a assassiné mes parents mais à ce que je sache personne n'à été témoin cette nuit là. Alors qui me dit que ce n'était pas un tueur en série ? Peut être que mes paroles sont infondés et qu'effectivement des preuves conclu à ce qui ce sont réellement passé.

Je parie que la question qui va découler sera : pourquoi douter ? La raison est simple, je n'ai plus aucune confiance dans les adultes du fait que ces même adultes ont assurés qu'aucun sorcier mineur ne participerai à ce tournoi et conclusion j'ai du me battre dans ce même tournoi pour rester en vie.

Pour en revenir à votre seconde question, pourquoi êtes vous a ce point septique quant au fait que je n'ai eu connaissance du monde magique à mes 11 ans ?

_ Normalement et ce même si vos parents sont malheureusement mort. Un enfant naît dans le monde magique doit continuer à le côtoyer même s'il est à la charge de parents moldus. Le tuteur magique de l'enfant doit y veiller. De plus, votre tuteur magique à du autoriser son accord pour vous autoriser à concourir au tournoi des trois sorcier.

_ Un tuteur magique, on m'en a parlé vaguement mais à ce jour personne à ma connaissance n'est mon tuteur magique Monsieur Sow, pouvez vous m'éclairer ?

_ Chaque enfant sorcier est désigner un tuteur magique, celui –ci s'assure du bien être de sa charge et s'assure de lui enseigner les us et coutume du monde sorcier.

Vous dites que vous n'avez pas connaissance de votre tuteur ?

_ Non

_ Alors si c'est le cas et du fait de votre serment magique cela soulève une autre question : comment avez-vous été autorisé à concourir lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

_ C'est la Coupe du Tournoi qui choisi les participants.

_ Non, je ne parle pas de l'individu qui a inscrit votre nom mais le fait que tout mineur ne peut concourir dans un tournoi sans l'aval de son tuteur.

Mais comme vous l'ignorez, je m'interroge, normalement le ministère demande au concerné pour qu'il y ait conclusion du contrat.

_ Merci de m'avoir éclairé alors « Moi, Harry James Potter, futur Lord Potter jure par Magie Magistra de n'avoir eu aucun entretien avec le Ministre ou un membre de son secrétariat concernant ma participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier »

Désolé de vous avoir pris au dépourvu mais il me semble au vue des dernières informations de lever le doute quant au fait que j'ai moi – même décider de participer à ce Tournoi.

_ Je comprends tout à fait Monsieur Potter, mais vous m'avez dit plutôt que vous n'aviez pas connaissance du monde magique avant vos onze et pourtant vous avez prononcé deux serments dans le cadre de magie Magistra. A ce que je sache, l'enseignement de Poudlard n'y fait pas mention. Le Directeur Dumbledore qui est membre du Magenmagot désir ardemment réguler ces pratiques. Alors il est étrange que son apprenti s'éloigne de ses valeurs.

_ Excusez-moi, mais qu'est qui vous fait affirmer le fait que je sois son apprenti ?

_ Je sais que cela n'a jamais annoncé, mais à chaque fois qu'un journaliste désirait communiquer avec vous, le sorcier Dumbledore nous rebouter annonçant que nous devions laisser son apprenti tranquille et le laisser gouter aux joies de son enfance.

_ Apprenti ? Encore un mot que Poudlard ne nous enseigne pas. Décevant… Vraiment

Mais heureusement que j'ai des bons amis comme le Futur Lord Londubart qui comble mes lacune. Alors prenons dans l'ordre, je sais que le terme « apprenti » désigne un sorcier dont on protège et que l'on espère prendre en apprentissage plus tard. Je vais être direct : je ne suis et serais pas l'apprenti du Célèbre Albus Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore. De plus, il n'a même pas déposé une demande et même s'il le faisait, j'affirme décliner son offre mêle si chaque sorcier lisant l'interview penserai qu'un apprentissage à ses cotés serait un immense honneur.

Deuxième point, je sais depuis peu que le Directeur me désigne dans ses interviews avec le terme apprenti et donc la logique voudrait que je partage ses convictions politiques. Non, ses convictions sont en soi louable mais en ce qui me concerne, elles ne sont absolument pas les miennes. De plus et de mon point de vue, elles sont discutable. Je ne m'étendrais pas là dessus.

_ Et pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ? Vous avez annoncez dans votre lettre vouloir faire toute la lumière sur certains points.

_ Je pourrais, évidement. En Participant au Tournoi de Trois Sorciers, je suis devenu un mineur émancipé. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, après cette interview, on essaiera de me faire un démenti et on taira cette histoire d'émancipation.

De plus mes idées politiques sont particulières donc je demanderais lors de ma 1ère session de mon entrée en politique, qu'elle soit à huit clos pour que je puisse exposer mes idées politiques au peuple sorcier sous Magie Magistra.

_ Je comprends, tant que le Magenmagot n'aura pas annoncé officiellement votre entré en politique, vous craignez que l'on ne vous prenne pas au sérieux.

_ Tout à fait, de plus, si je faisais mon entré en politique à l'heure actuel on pourrait insister sur le fait que je ne sois pas assez mur pour m'épancher sur certains sujets. C'est pourquoi je ne dévoilerai aucunement le programme politique de mon futur parti.

_ Votre partie ? A défaut de connaître vos idées politiques, aurions – nous le plaisir de savoir pour quelle partie politique vous allez vous rattachez ?

_ De même que pour mes convictions politiques je ne me m'étendrais pas dans les détails, mais je peux vous dire ceci : avec certaines de mes connaissances, nous avons étudié les différents parties existants. Nous avons conclu qu'aucun ne nous convenait, et nous présenteront donc un nouveau partie politique.

Je n'en dirais pas plus car ce nouveau parti ne verra le jour ou toutes les personnes concernées attendront leurs majorités.

_ Vous nous laissez sur notre faim. Pouvez – vous au moins nous donnez le nom de vos futur partenaires politique ?

_ Non, je crains de ne rien révélé de plus mais dès que je le pourrais je tiendrais le peuple sorcier informé.

Je vais revenir également sur un autre point. Etant mineur émancipé, je peux me rendre théoriquement dès à présent aux séances du Magenmagot. Je ne le ferais pas, j'attendrais mes 17 ans révolus. Pourquoi ? La raison est simple : le ministère laisse planer le doute quant à mon implication quand à la mort de l'élève Cédric Diggory.

_ Ayant assisté à la conférence de presse au ministère, je vous assure que Le ministre Fudge n'a jamais fait mention de votre nom concernant l'enquête, de même il a précisé que celle-ci était terminé et que les conclusions de la mort du jeune Diggory était dû à la dangerosité du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier.

_ Ce que vous dites est exact … Mais le Ministre Cornelius Fudge a omis volontairement de vous donner les termes exactes de la conclusion de l'enquête qui est je crois : « mort suspecte lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorcier ». Egalement, il est aussi écrit que l'hypothèse la plus probable était que « le jeune Monsieur Harry James Potter était probablement impliqué dans le meurtre du jeune Cédric Diggory, il n'est pas considéré comme l'auteur du meurtre car sa baguette a été vérifié juste après qu'il est ramené le corps, mais il est fortement possible qu'il est joué un rôle actif quant à sa mort »

Je sais aussi également que les Aurors désirait m'interroger mais que mon soit disant mentor Albus Dumbledore a réussi à m'éviter cette interrogatoire, je ne sais de quelle manière d'ailleurs. Dans tout les cas, je trouve regrettable son action car c'est ce qui a conclu à l'hypothèse de l'enquête.

C'est à ce moment la que j'ai perdu confiance en nos Aurors quand ceux- ci ont décidé de se plier à la volonté d'un homme qui n'était même pas là lors des derniers instants de Cédric. Il me semble que les missions des Aurors sont d'apporter la paix et la vérité au sein de notre société, missions qui n'a pas été remplis.

_ Ce que vous dites est déconcertant, je ne peux confirmer vos dires mais je me renseignerais soyez en sur avant de porter un jugement. D'ailleurs, comment avez vous eu ces informations ?

_ Monsieur Diggory a voulu me faire part des conclusions de l'enquête.

_ Vous êtes en relation avec Monsieur Diggory ?

_ Oui, nous somme devenus proche depuis l'hommage rendu à l'héritier Diggory.

_ Vous avez assistez à l'enterrement de l'héritier Diggory ?

_ C'est exact. Au lendemain du décès de Cédric j'ai contacté Lord Diggory, il a accepté mes condoléance et m'a proposé de rendre hommage à son fils. Assister aux derniers instants de l'héritier Diggory m'a permis de laisser partir plus facilement le souvenir de Cédric. Entendez le bien, mon deuil n'est pas terminé, mais cela m'a aidé.

J'ai également pu dialoguer avec Lord Diggory c'est d'ailleurs lui qui après notre conversation m'a conseillé de faire cette interview.

_ Comment … ?

_ Comment ai-je pu assister à l'enterrement alors que la cérémonie n'a pas fait l'objet d'une parution dans la presse ? Certainement pas grâce à l'illustre Albus Dumbledore.

_ Est-ce de l'animosité que je perçois dans votre voix ?

_ Oui. Quelques jours après la fin du tournoi, j'ai demandé un entretien avec le directeur. J'ai souhaitais qu'il m'informe conformément aux anciennes traditions le lieu de la cérémonie. Le Professeur Dumbledore était surpris de ma demande et m'a affirmer que les ancienne traditions ne se faisait plus tellement. Il a prétexté que pour ma sécurité je ne pouvais assister à l'enterrement. Je lui aie alors demandé de transmettre ma lette de condoléance à Lord Diggory.

Heureusement que je ne me suis pas contenté de le croire sur parole. J'ai également transmis une lettre par l'intermédiaire de l'héritier Londubart. La suite vous la connaissez.

_ Ce sont des accusations graves Héritier Potter, en avait-vous conscience ?

_ Oui, je sais ce que mes paroles vont provoquer, mais j'estime qu'il ait temps que le monde sorcier sache concrètement que je ne demanderais pas mon intégration dans le partie de Monsieur Dumbledore à cause de divergence d'opinion.

_ J'ai l'impression que vous cachez certains faits ?

_ C'est exacte, mais cela reste entre le Directeur de Poudlard et moi – même. Je préfère régler ces différents à l'abri des regards.

_ Ces paroles sont signes de maturité, c'est très rare.

_ Oui, on m'a fait comprendre que si je devais reprendre le titre de mon père, je devais prendre du recul face à certaine situation et arrêter de foncer tête baissé comme « un bon petit Gryffondor ».

_ « Un bon petit Griffondor » ? Que voulez – vous dire ?

_ Certaines personnalités propagent les exploits soi-disant héroïques des Griffondor. Ils les décrivent de natures impulsives et loyales… mais les évènements de cette année m'ont fait comprendre que ce n'est que de vulgaires préjugés qu'on essaye désespérément inculqués aux jeunes générations.

_ Des préjugés ? C'est-à-dire ?

_ Le monde sorcier pense avec fermeté que les Gryffondor sont d'une loyauté à toute épreuve … mais bizarrement tout mes condisciples m'ont tourné le dos dès l'instant que mon nom est sortie de la coupe du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils m'ont jugées avant même d'entendre ma version des faits.

_ Et les professeurs ? N'ont t'ils pas vu que vous étiez rejetés ?

_ Les professeurs ? Voulez – vous des mêmes professeurs qui ont préférer garder le collège de Poudlard ouvert alors qu'un Basilic sévissait lors de ma deuxième année ? Et cela aux détriments des élèves, simplement pour faire croire au monde sorcier que l'école de sorcellerie est le lieu le plus sur du monde ?

Je ne crois pas que les professeurs ont vu quoi que soit. Les professeurs n'ont pas politiques à aider les élèves mais simplement à garder l'honneur de Poudlard intacte.

_ Vous êtes la première personne à critiquer ouvertement l'enseignement de Poudlard.

_ J'en suis conscient mais les événements de l'année dernière m'ont fait grandir. Désormais, je serais franc n'en déplaise à certaines personnes. Il est temps que le peuple sache que je ne suis pas un jouet… Ce qui m'amène à aborder le dernier sujet de mon interview.

_ Et quel est il ?

_ Le retour de Voldemort.

_ Excusez – moi … Voulez – vous vous exprimez concernant les évènements de juin dernier.

_ Oui c'est exact. Mais je tiens à avertir le peuple sorcier, je ne m'exprimerais qu'une seule fois avant ma majorité sur ce sujet.

_ La seule fois ?

_ C'est exact. Comme le fait de siéger au Megenmagot, certaines personnes diront que je suis trop jeune pour m'exprimer sur ce sujet. Alors je ne m'exprimerais dans cette interview puis j'attendrais mes dix sept ans pour m'exprimer de nouveau.

_ Et si jamais vos camarades vous demandent des explications ?

_ Je les renverrai à l'article. Et si jamais ils ne sont pas contents en me mettant de nouveau au ban de la maison Gryffondor… Ma foi ça ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière je présume.

_ D'accords, Je vous écoute Héritier Potter.

_ Je sais que l'on me surnomme le « garçon qui a survécu » suite aux événements d'Octobre 81. Si le Mage Noir devait réapparaître, le peuple sorcier n'existerait pas un instant à me désigner comme « le garçon qui doit vaincre Vous-Savez-qui ».

Pour ma part, un enfant ne devrait jamais avoir une telle responsabilité sur ces épaules … Evidement, mon avis ne comptera pas et je devrai combattre pour « le plus grand bien ».

_ Vous n'avez pas l'intention de combattre s'il s'avère que Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour.

_ Au risque de choquer notre bonne population… Oui, je l'ai sérieusement envisagé … Mais c'était avant que je prenne la décision d'accepter l'héritage de la famille Potter…. Et, si je dois combattre, cela se fera à mes conditions.

Je dois également annoncer que non, ce n'est pas uniquement pour l'ensemble de la population que je me bats. Je le fais avant tout pour moi, pour que je puisse vivre dans un monde libre où je pourrais contribuer à l'évolution de notre monde.

_ Je sais que vous ne voulez rien révélez de sensible avant votre majorité mais pouvez vous nous expliquer en qu'elle condition vous accepteriez de prendre part à la lutte si vous-savez-qui reviendrait ?

_ Bien volontiers. Sachez avant tout que si dès cette année Voldemort réapparaissait et que le ministère me demanderait de le confronter, je n'irais pas ...

Je m'explique, pour s'impliquer dans une guerre, il faut connaître son ennemie, ses idéaux. Or, je me suis rendue compte il y a peu que je ne les connaissais pas hormis les dires (rumeurs), heureusement que j'ai depuis comblé mes lacunes.

J'ai pris conscience que le combat contre Voldemont ne se gagnerait pas uniquement sur un champ de bataille. Son idéologie ne disparaîtra pas simplement avec sa mort, d'autres la propagerons et feront de Voldemort un martyre de la cause qu'il défendait. Cette guerre se gagnera aussi de façon politique, c'est pourquoi j'attendrai ma majorité pour mettre un terme à la terreur de Voldemort.

De plus, je tiens à avertir le peuple sorcier une nouvelle fois, je ne compte mourir héroïquement pendant le combat, je ne m'y engagerai uniquement si j'ai toutes les cartes en main pour gagner.

_ Vous n'avez pas peur des critiques à votre encontre ?

_ Des critiques ? De la part des personnes qui jamais ne prendra part à la lutte même s'il est prouvé que Voldemort est de retour? Et qui exigerons que je me plie à toutes leurs exigences ?

Nous sommes dans démocratie à ce que je sache ! Chacun est libre de ses opinions et de ses actes ! C'est ce que j'exprime aujourd'hui.

Je n'accepterais des critiques venant des personnes qui lutterons à mes cotés et non celles des personnes qui me jetteront sans états d'âmes face à Voldemort. Je le redis mais je n'éprouve aucune honte à être franc aujourd'hui, il est grand temps que le peuple connaisse le futur Lord Potter et non l'icône qu'est « le Survivant ».

_ Merci Monsieur Potter pour cette interview.

_ De rien, j'espère que mon interview ne sera pas la dernière que vous donnerez Monsieur Sow, je tiens à remercie de votre professionnaliste. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

 _Voilà cher lecteur, l'interview de Monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous compreniez pourquoi cette interview serait peut-être ma dernière publication._

 _Il me semblait juste de retranscrire fidèlement les opinions de l'héritier Potter._

 _Bien qu'elles pourraient choquer certains qui penseront qu'une célébrité telle que lui n'a pas le droit de médire le monde sorcier._

 _Quant à moi, mon opinion est claire, j'espère que l'héritier Potter pourra mener ses projets à bien. Il m'a intimement convaincu._

 _Je vous dis à bientôt, mes chers lecteurs (si l'on me permet),_

 _Duc Raphael Sow_

 _ **Qu'en pensez - vous ? (je pourrais peut être le retravailler? )**_


	2. Les points sur les I (1ère Partie)

**Annonce : je me débrouille en Français mais je ne garantie pas que mes chapitres n'ont aucune fautes d'Orthographes. C'est pourquoi je lance un appel pour un/une Beta qui relise mes chapitres (à savoir que je vais écrire et jongler avec deux histoires donc ça serait cool que le/la beta prenne pour les deux fictions)**

 **Tant que cette annonce paraîtra en début de chapitre, c'est que je n'ai pas de Beta**

 **Donc oui je fais des fautes de français mais je cherche un/une Beta**

 **La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Rassurez –vous le chapitre entier est déjà écrit. Mais je préfère aérer le chapitre

Pour la parution du chapitre en entier, il me faut relire certain passage et voir pour mes fautes mais je tenterais de le publier au plus vite.

La suite je suis en train de l'écrire, donc je ne peux rien vous promettre

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 2 – Les points sur les I, la barre sur les T (1ère Partie)

 _Poudlard,_

Dans la grande Salle de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, les directeurs et les quelques enseignant restants prenaient leurs petits déjeuner lorsque les hiboux apportant les nouvelles fraiches arriva.

Un grand duc majestueux déposa le journal à Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard.

A la lecture des gros titres, il recracha la gorgé qu'il venait d'avaler et annonça :

_ Il faut aller chercher Harry !

 _Privet Drive_

Un groupe de l'Ordre du Phoenix composé de Remus Lupin, Alastor Maugrey et Kingsley Shacklebolt avança d'un pas rapide vers le 4 privet drive, résidence du jeune Harry Potter,

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et sonnèrent. Ils furent surpris lorsque Harry, leurs ouvrirent et annonça :

_ Je vous attendais.

Le groupe venait d'arrivait au Square Grimmaud. Personne ne parlait, une tension lourde s'était installer dès lors où Harry avait ouvert la porte. Mais celui-ci était calme, il ne craignait pas l'altercation qui allait suivre, non, Harry était plutôt impatient de jouer cartes sur table.

Arrivé dans le hall, Remus Lupin prit la parole :

_ On va à la cuisine, c'est dans le fond.

Harry s'avança vers le fond du hall et ouvrit la porte désigné par Lupin. Derrière celle, ci il arriva dans la cuisine où un comité d'accueil l'attendait fermement autour de table.

Harry retint un sourire, « ils sont si prévisible » se dit –il. Il savait qu'à l' instant où l'interview serait publiée, le directeur ordonnerait qu'on vienne le chercher.

Il resta silencieux un instant, pour voir si on aurait la décence de lui souhaiter la bienvenu… Apparemment non.

Autour de la table, il y avait également ses amis, Harry sentait que le directeur compter lui faire la morale devant tout le monde. Il avait longuement réfléchi à comment aborder cette rencontre, l'attaque était une possibilité.

Harry aurait préféré procéder autrement mais vu l'attitude du groupe, cela était impossible. Alors, - se tournant vers son parrain alias Sirius Back – il s'élança

_ A voir ta tête et ton air avachie sur ta chaise, je suppose que l'on t'a invité que pour faire bonne mesure, mais bon il serait malvenu d'organiser une réunion dans la célèbre maison des Black sans que le légitime propriétaire soit invité.

Mais… Je suppose également qu'il y a aussi le fait…

_ Cela suffit Harry ! Intervint sèchement Albus Dumbledore. Tu auras bien le temps de discuter avec ton parrain plus tard ! D'ailleurs, je pense que tu ne devrais pas aborder certains sujets alors que tu n'as pas toutes les connaissances pour les aborder. Nous devons…

_ Et pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? D'ailleurs, de quel droit m'ordonnez-vous de ne pas aborder certains sujets avec mon parrain ? De plus, que faites – vous Ici ?

A cette réplique, le directeur de Poudlard blêmit et à face à cette réaction, Harry renchérit :

_ Oh ! Alors vous pensiez réellement qu'a votre 1er rappel à l'ordre je vous présenterez des excuses ? Que j'allais vous suppliez de me pardonnez mes caprices ?! Et bien non Monsieur ! Le gentil petit Harry Potter est mort et cela depuis le jour où vous avez sciemment décidez que je devais participer à un tournoi mortel !

_ Monsieur Potter ! Ce n'est pas Monsieur mais Monsieur le Directeur ! J'espère ne plus vous le rappelez ! Intervint Minerva Mcgonagall

_ Je ne crois pas, de plus, je croyais qu'au moins vous Madame, sachez pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé le titre Universitaire de Monsieur Dumbledore.

A cette réplique d'Harry, Remus –bien qu'il ne doutait pas du directeur et de Minerva pouvait aisément remettre le fils de ses amis défunt dans le droit chemin – décida d'intervenir

_ Il est temps de mettre fin à ta comédie Harry.

_ Une comédie ? Mais c'en ai absolument pas une Monsieur Lupin. D'ailleurs puisque vous êtes permis d'intervenir je me permets à mon tour de me défendre. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas utilisé le titre universitaire de votre leader ? C'est simple !

Qu'elles sont les périodes Scolaires ? De Septembre à Juin. Qu'elle est la seule période de l'année où le directeur n'a pas d'autorité sur les élèves et ou ceux-ci ne sont pas dans l'obligation d'utiliser les titres universitaires ? Les vacances estivales soit Juillet et Aout. Oh ! Nous sommes en Juillet donc lors de ma période estivale.

Maintenant que j'ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment. J'aimerais reprendre la conversation que j'avais entreprit avec mon parrain ! Vous l'avez compris, je pense le temps où j'obéissais naïvement est révolue !

_ Harry ! -cria de nouveau Remus- Il …

_ Ca suffit ! -Intervint Sirius- Harry a le droit à la parole ! Non mais vous – vous êtes vu ? Quand il est entré, on aurait dit des juges attendant un criminel ! Aucun signe de bienvenue !

Harry a réagit à votre comportement ! Cela vous a surpris ? Oui. Votre égo as t'il prit un coup ? Oui, évidement. Mais maintenant cela suffit ! Si vous vouliez mener la danse, il fallait agir autrement ! Sauf que là vous l'avez perdu !

Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que mon filleul a à me dire !

_ Sirius ! C'est … -commença Remus-

_ Tais – toi Remus pour ne pas être vulgaire ! Je ne m'opposerais pas à ce que vous parliez à Harry après mais là c'est à lui de parler sans être interrompu ! J'en ai marre qu'on décide à la place de mon filleul ! Le prochain qui tente lui couper la parole, je l'expulse de la cuisine ! Et non Albus – coupa Sirius en voyant le directeur réagir – c'est mon droit le plus strict car à ce que je sache, il s'agit de ma demeure et non de la votre !

C'est finit ces interruption ? –Sirius laissa passer quelques secondes et repris – C'est à toi Harry, que voulais-tu me dire ?

_ Ca fait plaisir d'avoir un adulte de mon coté pour une fois. Je tiens à précise qu'une fois notre discussions terminé, je resterais subir l'interrogatoire …

Bon, Sirius, je vais te parler de certaines choses qui ne vont peut être pas forcément te plaire mais laisse moi parler avant me juger et après je t'écouterais. Ok ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je te dirais ce que j'en pense. Vas-y, reprend la ou tu étais arrêté.

_ D'accords - fit Harry tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Sirius – Ah, Oui ! Outre le fait qu'il ne t'invite que par pur convenance, je parie également que lorsque tu essaie de t'impliquer et d'exposer tes opinions, on te regarde avec un air condescendant. En somme, on te traite comme un enfant qu'on ait obligé d'invité à table des grands !

Evidemment, on te sort, que tes propositions soit disant irréalisable ne sont que les conséquences de ton emprisonnement, et qu'il faudrait mieux pour toi d'observer pour le moment afin que tu puisses te rétablir et récupéré d'Azkaban.

Mais soyons honnête, tout ce que l'on te dit, c'est que du vent. Et tu le sais pertinemment vu ta tête à mon entrée. Je parie également que le point de tes divergences d'opinions me concerne surtout le fait qu'on souhaite sciemment m'utiliser comme un pion… Mais bon, j'ai décidé d'envoyer chier les personnes qui veulent m'utiliser …

Deuxième point, on souhaite que tu te rétablisses. Faux ! Comment pourrais-tu souffler et te sentir bien dans une maison dont tu ne t'es jamais senti chez toi. Ou tes parents ont tout fait pour que tu t'y sentes comme un parfait étranger ?

Surprise de la part des personnes présentes mais personnes présente n'osa dire quoi que ce soit et Harry décida d'apporter un peu de précisions

_ Oh ! Oui je suis courant malgré que vous me vouliez ignorant. Manque de bol pour vous, j'ai fais un tas de recherches et je ne compte abandonner pour vos beaux yeux.

Sirius, tu pourrais évidement apprécier la maison, mais avec un peu de déco. Evidement Monsieur Albus t'a fait remarquer que ce n'était pas un point important, tant pis si tu ressasse sans cesse tes mauvais souvenir. Il ne veut pas que tu aille mieux, il veut juste que me persuade que c'est dans mes intérêts d'écouter ses conseils.

_ Harry ! - Ne put s'en pêcher de crier le Directeur-

_ Je n'ai pas finit Directeur, alors veuillez écouter ! Passons mes ressenties à ton égard. Tu es mon parrain et pour moi tu es le seul adulte fiable dans cette pièce.

Mais il y a des choses qui me font tiquer un peu. Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulu faire justice il y a 15 ans. Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur. Ce que je te reproche, c'est l'élément déclencheur : le fait que notre cher Directeur t'ai refusé ma garde alors qu'il n'avait aucune autorité à te la refuser.

Malgré le fait que tes parents étaient de mauvais parents, ils t'avaient donnée une éducation sang pur ! Education que tu as volontairement occultée lors de ta confrontation avec Dumbledore ! Je pense que tu savais comment t'y prendre pour contrer son projet de me laisser chez ma tante, mais que tu as balayé d'un revers de main.

Mais le fait de t'associer à un autre Lord tel que Lucius Malfoy n'aurais pas fait de toi un sorcier tournée vers les idées de Voldemort mais un sorcier qui respecte la volonté de ses défunts amis. De plus, il n'y avait aucun risque pour toi puisque Lord Malfoy te devait obéissance puisque tu es le futur Lord Black et que sa femme était née Black.

_ Tes paroles sont exactes, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser depuis. Mais tu sais comment sont les Gryffondor ?

_ Têtes brûlées à ce qui paraît mais t'inquiète ça va changer. Viens le derniers point que je voulais te parler : je sais que tu n'a plus confiance en le célèbre _Albus_ Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

_ Ca suffit mon p'tit gars ! Arrête un peu tes conneries ! s'écria un aurore du nom d'Alastor Maugrey

_ Ne voulais –vous pas savoir le fond de ma pensée Alastor ?

_ Ai un peu de respect ! Je t'ai pas autorisé à m'appelé par mon nom **mon garçon** ! Rugit Alastor

_ Et moi je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer ni à m'appelé « mon garçon » ! Répliqua Harry

_ J'exige que … Commença Albus Dumbledore

_ Taisez-vous Albus ! Clama de nouveau Sirius. Dernier avertissement !

Le Directeur, furieux se tourna vers l'ex – prisonnier, bien décidé à le remettre à sa place. Mais quand il croisa le regard de Sirius, il se figea, il comprit de suite que s'il ne laissait pas Harry finir, il serait expulsé de la cuisine, qu'importe le fait que Sirius lui devait sa « liberté » en ce moment. Celui –ci avait franchi un cap, il le sentait, et cela n'arrangeait pas ses plans concernant Harry qu'il devait absolument ramener dans le droit chemin.

Alors, Albus décida de rongeait son frein le temps qu'Harry finisse mais il comptait reprendre la main sur ce petit monde.

Harry, observait le dilemme qui se tramait dans l'esprit du directeur, mais se jura qu'il ne perdrait pas son sang froid face à lui une fois la conversation avec son parrain terminé.

Une fois sur que plus personne n'interviendrais –bien qu'il sentait qu'une fois son opinion dévoilé, Molly et Remus qui rongeait leurs frein depuis un temps n'hésiterait pas un instant de lui faire savoir leurs façons de penser- Harry s'élança :

_ Reprenons, pourquoi n'aurais-tu plus confiance en notre cher Directeur ? Certainement pas pour le fait qu'il ait aveuglément cru à ta culpabilité il y a 13 ans de cela. Non, nous le savons tous, la rat a parfaitement organisé sa fuite, et comme vous avez tu à la dernière minute le changement de gardien, il ne pouvait absolument pas se douter que Peter était le traître.

Alors quoi ?

Depuis que ce cher Monsieur t'ai fortement incité à te réfugié ici, le tout en te promettant qu'il faisait « soit disant » tout son possible pour te réhabilité que tu as ouvert les yeux sur son compte. Tu as enfin vu son vrai visage. Ai-je faux ?

_ Tout le monde dit que tu ressemble à James, mais c'est faux, tu as l'esprit critique de ta mère Harry. Qu'importe les autres, reste tel que tu es. Je ne cherche pas un deuxième James, il fut un temps oui, mais ce qui me faut c'est toi, tu es celui qui me permettra de retrouver ma sérénité d'autrefois. Et, je suis fier d'être ton parrain.

A la fin de la réponse de Sirius, Remus explosa :

_ Sirius ! Comment peux-tu soutenir Harry ? N'a tu pas vu à quel point il a fait preuve d'irrespect envers les personnes ici présentes ? Et toi, Harry !? Tu parle du visage du Professeur Dumbledore que Sirius a soit disant découvert ? Mais qu'es-ce que cette histoire encore !? Toi qui as soudainement envie de médire sur le Directeur ces derniers temps, je t'en prie, expose-nous tes idées !

_ Remus, voyons … Essaya Dumbledore, mais encore une fois il se fit couper la parole, non pas par Sirius mais par Harry.

_ Non ! Directeur, laissez ! … Quand à toi Lupin ! – annonça Harry en laissant tomber le « Monsieur » volontairement – Tu n'as pas à exigé que je te réponde ! A ce que je sache, tu n'es pas mon père ! Mais qu'importe. Tu veux des réponses ?... Mais elles sont faciles à deviner.

Sirius a tout simplement compris pourquoi un Mangemort tel que Rogue a pu échappé à Azkaban. C'est notre très cher Directeur qui a fait des pieds et des mains pour lui sauver la mise. Il s'est même allié aux personnes qu'ils détestaient pour sauver son petit espion, n'est ce pas touchant ?

Sirius est innocent, et pourtant ça fait un an que le cher Directeur ne peut malheureusement pas porter l'affaire devant le Mangemot !

A ces accusations, Le Directeur ne put tenir sa langue

_ J'en ai assez entendu ! Je crois t'avoir déjà averti de ne pas t'avancer sur certain sujet dont tu as très peu de connaissance ce qui est le cas au sujet de la réhabilitation de Sirius ! Je ne te permets pas de me juger ! De plus, je ne sais pas ou tu as appris toutes ces choses, mais ces connaissances sont néfastes pour toi !

J'exige donc que tu cesse immédiatement tout apprentissage dans ces domaines ! Tu es jeune, tu auras bien le temps de te former plus tard ! J'exige également des excuses pour le manque de respects que tu as fait preuve lors de ton interview et ton éclat d'aujourd'hui !

_ Vous exiger ? – répondit Harry en devançant Sirius qui allait remettre à sa place le Directeur- Mais de quel droit !? Vous n'êtes que mon Directeur !

Mes opinions et mes choix de vie ne vous concerne absolument pas ! Qu'importe que vous soyez une grande personnalité de notre monde ! Je m'en contrefiche !

Oh faite, petite précision Sirius. Si Monsieur te réhabilite, il sait que le fait d'être mon parrain t'octroi automatiquement ma garde. Pourquoi ne le voudrais-t-il pas ? Car même si tu n'es pas un pas un sang pur traditionnel, tu m'enseignerais les coutumes et usage du monde sorcier. Chose que ne veux pas Dumbledore ! Car après tout, son pion ne doit pas savoir penser par lui-même.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, qu'importe ce qu'il veut. Il faut savoir que depuis un trois ans j'ai commencé mon apprentissage du monde Sorcier !

Je sais que ce que je vais te demander Sirius ne vas pas te plaire, mais je souhaite que même si je suis en danger tu resteras ici pendant au moins six mois. Même si le Directeur te supplie de l'aider, je souhaite que tu ne le fasses pas. Car moi je te promets que si tu fais la promesse tu seras libre en juillet !

_ C'est une chose impossible Harry. Personne ne t'écoutera même si tu es plein de bonne intention. Je te prie de me croire que je fais tout mon en ce moment même pour réhabiliter ton parrain. C'est pourquoi de nouveau j'exige tes excuses. Demanda de nouveau Dumbledore d'une voix calme

_ Et je crois que vous êtes sourd Dumbledore ! Contrairement aux personnes ici présentes, je ne suis pas un vulgaire mouton. Je vous le redis, mes opinions, ainsi que mes actes ne regarde que moi.

En temps que Directeur vous avez le droit d'émettre un avis sur mes études, vous pouvez également me restreindre à rester au même niveau pour essayer de me faire pliez… Mais qu'importe, laissez moi vous dire une chose : je ne suis pas votre pion.

A l'entente des derniers mots d'Harry, Remus décida de remettre Harry dans le droit chemin. Pour lui, celui-ci dépassait les bornes :

_ Assez ! J'en ai assez de ton cirque Harry ! Sous – entendre que le directeur manipule tout le monde est grotesque ! Albus défends avec hargne tes intérêts et celui de Sirius ! Tu fais honte à la mémoire de tes parents ! Eux auraient preuve de respect envers le directeur ! Ils auraient de suite compris leurs erreurs ! Mais toi, tu persiste je ne sais pourquoi ! Mais il faut que tu arrêtes tes caprices ! Tes parents doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes !

A ces paroles accusatrices, le regards d'Harry se durcit et répliqua :

_ Je savais qu'on m'opposerait un argument aussi bas. Mais venant de toi c'est ironique. Tu pense quoi ? Tu pense que malgré le fait que tu n'as jamais été là pour moi durant mon enfance, tu es la seule personne qui a autorité sur moi ? Que le fait d'avoir connu mes parents fait de toi, te permets de me dicter ma conduite ?

Non, tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Pas quand tu t'es assis sur la promesse que tu as faite à mes parents de veiller sur moi. De même, lorsque tu as été professeur, tu as vu en moi seulement ce que tu voulais voir, tu n'as pas cherché plus loin.

_ De quel droit …. !

_ Comme le droit que tu t'octroi de te servir de mes parents pour me faire obéir ! Comme le droit de ne pas respecter les dernières volontés de mes parents ! Mon père t'avait convaincu que tu devais faire le point avec toi –même concernant ta lycantropie. Mais tu as décidé encore une fois de fuir face à la tâche qui t'attendait ! Alors non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire la morale lorsque moi, je prends ma vie en main !

Si ton souhait est d'être un mouton, libre à toi, mais moi, je n'en serais jamais un !

_ Je ne suis pas un lâche ! De plus, comment tu peux être au courant de cette promesse ?

_ Mais tout simplement en demandant aux gobelins, comme le prévoit l'article 194 code B. qui stipule qu'en cas de décès des parents, l'enfant peut à tout moment exiger la lecture du testament.

_ Harry, il ne faut pas croire tous que disent les Gobelin. Je suis au courant de l'article, mais tu aurais du me faire part de ta décision au préalable.

De plus j'allais m'entretenir avec toi de ces points. Je pense qu'un enfant tel que toi n'a pas besoins de s'occuper de ces choses là. De plus j'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires avec la volonté de tes parents – expliqua le Directeur Albus Dumbledore avec un air qui se voulait bienveillant

_ Vous avez déjà pris des dispositions nécessaires ? Oh, vous pensez sérieusement que j'allais autoriser la donation de 3 millions de Gallions à votre Mangemort ? Eh, bien, je crains que j'ai mis mon véto là-dessus et … que j'ai déjà fais enregistrer ma décision.

A suivre ….

 ** _Alors vos Impressions ? Qui sera du côté d'Harry ?_**


	3. Les points sur les I (2ème Partie)

**Annonce : je me débrouille en Français mais je ne garantie pas que mes chapitres n'ont aucune fautes d'Orthographes. C'est pourquoi je lance un appel pour un/une Beta qui relise mes chapitres (à savoir que je vais écrire et jongler avec deux histoires donc ça serait cool que le/la beta prenne pour les deux fictions)**

 **Tant que cette annonce paraîtra en début de chapitre, c'est que je n'ai pas de Beta**

 **Donc oui je fais des fautes de français mais je cherche un/une Beta**

 **La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà pour la deuxième partie ! Et … Oui il y aura une autre partie (Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est un gros chapitre) LOL

Pour un personnage… Je pense que vous allez –être surpris.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 – Les points sur les I, la barre sur les T (2ème Partie)

Severus Rogue, présent dans la cuisine, observait le jeune Potter exprimer clairement ses opinions. Le Directeur l'avait informé, juste après la fin de l'année scolaire que l'amour de sa vie lui avait fait un legs à sa mort. Quand il avait questionné le directeur pour savoir pourquoi seulement maintenant, celui –ci lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait eu vent du testament que très récemment.

Severus, bien qu'encore en deuil de Lily Potter, pensait qu'une fois le legs en sa possession, il pourrait enfin tournait la page sur l'amour de sa vie.

A l'entente du discourt du jeune homme, Severus sentit la haine montée en lui. Un Potter lui avait épousé avant lui Lily Potter, et le fils voulais lui interdire d'accéder à ce que Lily lui leguer ?

_ Aussi arrogant et stupide que votre père. Votre mère m'a fait donation. Il est hors de question que vous me preniez ce qui me revient de droit !

_ Vous revenir de droit ? Non mais je rêve ! Il s'agit de l'argent de MA Famille ! De plus, je pense que ma mère serait revenue sur sa décision si elle savait que vous exercer une pression psychologique malsaine sur son propre fils !

_ Monsieur Potter ! – Rugit Minerva Mcgonagalle – Je vous ai déjà dit de cesser ces allégations. De plus, je vous interdis de manquer de respect à votre Professeur.

_ Vous croyez réellement que c'est en m'aboyant des ordres que je vais respecter ce soi-disant professeur ! Non ! Ce que je pense de Rogue ne vous concerne absolument pas ! Cessez de vouloir régenter ma vie !

Molly Weasley, assis à côté de son fils Ronald Weasley, ne comprenait pas le comportement du jeune Potter depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la cuisine.

Autrefois, elle avait voulu l'élever mais Albus lui avait déconseillait prétextant qu'Harry devait grandir loin de sa célébrité. Il avait toutefois expliqué qu'il serait mieux que le jeune Potter voie en elle une figure maternelle dès qu'il mettrait le pied dans le monde des Sorciers. Chose qu'elle avait faite, en éduquant son dernier fils dans l'optique de devenir le meilleur ami d'Harry.

Molly avait fait en sorte que son époux n'en sache rien, et avait conditionné son fils de sorte à ce que son fils n'est pas une éducation traditionnelle conventionnelle. Comme ça, son fils ne pourrait pas enseigner à Harry les enseignements des jeunes Héritiers. Certes, Albus et elle ne voulait absolument spolier l'héritage du jeune Potter mais trouvait que l'enseignement des Héritiers était trop poussé et ne devait commencer que bien plus tard, pas dès leur onzième années. De plus certains aspect pouvaient s'apparentés à de la magie dites « noire » et le jeunes Potter ne devaient pas connaitre ces choses là, d'ailleurs le Directeur lui avait expliqué le pourquoi.

Parfois, Molly avait eu des remord concernant l'éducation de son dernier fils, elle avait du souvent réprimé durement sa soif de connaissance. Ronald était un enfant vif, et avait grand hâte de découvrir tout ce qui l'entour. Mais heureusement, elle s'était rapidement reprise et avait freiné dès le plus jeune âge de son fils, sa curiosité, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'en remercierait pus tard.

Alors Molly était surprise des dires du jeune Potter. Comment pouvait-il insinuer toutes ces choses ? Elle tourna machinalement la tête vers son fils, non se dit-elle, il n'avait pas pu lui apprendre quoi que ce soit.

De plus, elle doutait que Ron sache d'où provenait ses connaissances car elle avait pour habitude, de le questionnait à chaque grande vacances sur les agissements d'Harry et Ron lui avait assuré qu'il n'étudiait pas plus que lui comme d'habitude.

A moins que Ron lui ait menti ? Un doute s'insinua en elle, mais elle réglerait ça avec son fils plus tard, elle le remettrait dans le droit chemin, foi de Molly Weasley.

Pour le moment, elle devait aider le Directeur à remettre Harry dans le droit chemin. Après, tout, elle avait réussi à s'imposer comme figure maternelle, n'est –ce-pas ?

_ Harry James Potter ! – Commença t'elle – Comment ose tu parler ainsi à tes professeur ! J'exige que tu t'excuse …

_ Et de quel droit exige tu qu'Harry t'obéisse Maman ! - coupa soudainement son fils Ronald- Tu n'es pas sa mère ! Cette conversation ne te concerne en rien, alors cesse de te donner en spectacle !

Molly Weasley tourna la tête vers son fils, resta interloqués quelques instant, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il ait osé l'interrompre, puis se reprit

_ Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Comment oses-tu m'interrompre ? Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton ! Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire ! Tu as vu qu'est ce qu'il dit « Sirius, le seul adulte fiable », J'ai ouvert mon foyer à ton ami et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie ! ? Harry n'a pas vécu avec Sirius, alors qu'il est resté un mois avec nous et il serait plus fiable ? Je n'y crois absolument pas ! De plus Sirius n'est pas encore rétabli, Il n'est pas apte a s'occuper d'Harry !

_ Et évidement, ça serait toi Maman ! - reprit Ronald, faisant fi de la colère de sa mère- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Lui interdire de se renseigner sur le monde sorcier comme moi ? Tu crois sérieusement qu'il t'écoutera alors que moi – même je rattrape mon retard sur mon enseignement sorcier dont tu m'a délibérément privé !?

_ Ron – intervint doucement Harry – tu n'étais pas obligé de te révélé tout de suite, tu avais le temps.

_ Et me faire remonté les brettelles dès que tu auras le dos tourné car je ne t'ai pas assez surveillé ? Non, merci. Il est temps que tout le monde me voit tel que je suis vraiment et non l'idiot surnommé « Ronald Weasley ».

_ Mais qu'est qu'il te prend Ron ! – rugit de nouveau Molly – Cesse tout de suite …

_ Ca suffit Molly ! - Intervint Harry – Cessez d'en vouloir à Ron, d'ailleurs, je suis tout à fait d'accords avec lui quant au fait que vous n'êtes et que vous serez jamais ma mère. Qu'importe si vous hurlez, Ron et moi-même allons poursuivre notre apprentissage sur la culture sorcière. Et puis même, si vous nous restreigniez, il nous reste quoi ? Trois ans à faire style à vous obéir et on est majeur, libre de nos mouvement. Alors, évidement, notre entrée en politique sera retardée mais elle se fera Madame Weasley.

_ Ronald ne fera pas de politique !– assura Molly

_ Et pourquoi ne ferais-je pas de politique ? – demanda Ron

_ Car il n'y a rien à dire, tu suivras le partie du Directeur Dumbledore comme nous le faisons actuellement ! Tu ne perdras pas ton temps inutilement dans un parti qui n'aidera en rien la société ! Tu feras juste perdre le temps au parti politique du Directeur ! Tu ne seras jamais assez bon pour proposez de idées novatrices !

_ Bien sur ! – reprit Ron sarcastiquement – Je suis un bon à rien comme d'habitude ! Et ce cher directeur est Merlin tout puissant ! Non mais tu veux rire ! A cause de ce tarée, tu as faillis m'ôté toute chance de m'épanouir dans le monde des Sorciers ! J'ai faillis être un petit con sans cervelle obnubilé par son nombril ! Ouvre un peu les yeux !

Le grand Albus, président du Magenmagot peut à sa convenance organiser une réunion d'urgence pour n'importe qu'elle affaire ! Il peut même autoriser unanimement l'utilisation du Véritasium. Il peut aux regards de ces éléments faire innocenter Sirius !

_ Ca suffit Ronald ! Tonna brutalement Albus Dumbledore, n'appréciant pas ces révélations bien qu'exacte, mais souhaitant retrouver de l'ascendant sur son élève – Tu n'as pas à parler à ta mère de la sorte. Je t'interdis de faire des hypothèses de la sorte sur mon compte ! Je te conseille comme à Harry de ne pas t'épandre sur des sujets qui te dépassent ! J'exige tes excuses Ronald !

_ Non – répliqua froidement ledit Ronald.

_ Ronald ! – commença sa mère

_ Et j'ai dit non ! Et même si tu me l'ordonne, en aucun cas ça ne sera sincère ! Alors comme je ne veux pas êtes hypocrite, je ne ferais pas d'excuses ! Malgré vos choix, à papa et à toi, je vous aime sincèrement mais je ne suis pas vous ! Libre à vous de suivre cette homme mais, me concernant je ne lui fait pas confiance.

Molly regarda de nouveau son fils, mais ne put trouver les mots. Arthur, observait quand à lui tout cela en silence. Lorsqu'il vit sa femme à court de mot il annonça fermement :

_ On en reparlera Ron.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête vers son père. Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce puis le Directeur voulu reprendre la main alors il essaya la technique de la culpabilisation.

_ Harry, regarde où tes caprices mène ton ami Ronald. Il s'oppose à sa propre famille avec des idées farfelues dans la tête que tu as entretenues ! Je suis certains que tu ne désire absolument pas brisé une famille comme la tienne fut brisée. C'est pourquoi, je suis sur que demain tu viendras avec moi sans faire d'histoire, tout d'abords pour annuler ta décision concernant le legs pour le professeur Rogue, puis tu viendras ministère avec moi pour …

A ce moment là Ron se leva, applaudi fortement dans ses mains puis annonça avec dédain

_ Evidemment, je suis trop con pour penser par moi – même ! Evidement, c'est automatiquement Harry m'a influencer ! Car je suis trop simplet pour m'opposer à ma propre famille ! Je ne vous permets pas de parler pour moi toute personne que vous êtes ! Sauf que Monsieur, dès ma première année je me suis sentie en conflit avec les préceptes que vous avez fortement conseillé à ma mère ! Il y avait une faille à votre plan Albus ! Il n'y avait pas qu'Harry et moi dans votre précieuse école de pitre !

_ Ronald ! – Tonna Arthur Wesley – Cette fois tu dépasse les bornes ! Même si j'ai laissé ta mère t'élever, je suis sur qu'elle t'a appris le respect envers tes ainés ! Chose qui me tient à cœur ! Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure mais ça suffit, j'exige que …

_ Que quoi ? Papa – Coupa Ron – Que je m'excuse envers un homme qui m'utilisera comme un pion ? Qui à déjà faillis par sa négligence de protéger deux de tes enfants ? Qui n'a rien fait lorsque le nom de mon meilleur ami est sorti de cette putain de coupe !

Ce bon Directeur n'a même pas cherché à rassurer Harry concernant le tournoi qu'on décrit pourtant comme mortel !?

_ Mais enfin Monsieur Weasley ! – Intervint la directrice des Gryffondor- Cela était pourtant évident que nous n'aurions pas laissé Monsieur Potter mourir !

_ Et comment Directrice ? – Cracha avec Dédain Harry – En lisant dans vos pensées !? Je suis venue vous voir pour parler de cela et vous ? Qu'avez – vous fait ? Vous m'avez coupez la parole en m'expliquant que vous ne pourriez rien pour mon inscription et qu'il fallait mieux que je cherche par moi-même pour me débrouiller ! Car il aurait fait mauvais genre de faire du favoritisme étant donné que Poudlard avait deux champions !

A cette tirade, la Sous-directrice resta bouche bée, effectivement, elle avait bien dit cela au jeune Potter mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que son élève exposerait ainsi sans pudeur ses fautes. Elle attendit trop avant de reprendre la parole. C'est à ce moment là, que le jeune Potter reprit l'avantage.

A suivre ….

 ** _Alors qu'en pensez –vous ?_**


	4. Les points sur les I (3ème Partie)

**La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**

 _Je vous annonce que j'ai une betâ c'est Kuromaie (merci !)_

 _Je re - poste le chapitre_

Bonjour !

Me revoilà pour la troisième partie ! MDR

Il y aura une quatrième partie, c'est sur mais je ne suis pas certaine pour une cinquième partie.

Après, il faut que je continue à écrire mon histoire (je sais ce que je veux faire) donc ne vous inquiétez pas (je n'abandonne pas !) mais comme je l'ai dit dans mon profil je ne vous donnerais pas de date pour la suite après ce long chapitre …. Désolé mais je vous promets que je finirais l'histoire.

Bonne Lecture !

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 3 – Les points sur les I, la barre sur les T (3ème Partie)

_ Enfin bref ! Les professeurs de Poudlard ont failli, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Contrairement à vous Albus, je ne prends pas mon ami pour un con, ni un idiot. Avec Ron nous avons eu plusieurs discussions franches et je lui ai assuré que s'il choisissait sa famille, je ne lui en voudrais absolument pas. Mais Ron a choisi de laisser tomber le rôle que vous lui avez attribué, c'est son choix.

Concernant le legs de Rogue, mon choix est fait, je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus. Cet homme m'a harcelé depuis ma première heure de potion. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais autoriser cet homme à recevoir la donation de ma mère. De plus, Rogue savez-vous qu'en contrepartie du leg, il y a une condition ?

_ Harry – intervint Dumbledore – La condition, dont tu parles, n'a pas été enregistrée avec un acte de magie, Severus peut toujours tenter de réaliser la condition, mais je doute sincèrement qu'il réussisse. Il ne faudra pas lui en vouloir s'il n'y arrive pas. Pourrais-tu lui donner du temps pour qu'il puisse essayer de remplir la volonté de ta mère ? Une fois ce délai passé, ton professeur pourra profiter du reste de la somme pour ses projets personnels.

_ Je crois réellement avoir un problème de surdité … mais bon. La volonté de ma mère, irréalisable ? Moi je pense le contraire. D'ailleurs, je connais un futur potionniste qui est sur le point de trouver une solution pour la lycanthropie.

_ C'est une chose impossible Harry.

_ Et pourquoi mon filleul mentirait Albus ? – claqua sèchement Sirius – Je crois que vous avez peur, car si Harry dit vrai, vous ne pourrez pas vous vantez d'avoir trouvé ce nouveau talent, C'est ce qui vous fait peur, de ne pas pouvoir être sur le devant de la scène.

Le Directeur resta surpris quelques instants, comprenant qu'il aurait mieux fait qu'Harry ne le rejoigne pas cet été. Depuis que son filleul était entré dans la cuisine, il avait l'impression qu'un déclic s'était fait pour Sirius. Désormais il ne mâchait plus ses mots. Or, il était hors de question que celui-ci lui manque de respect devant l'ensemble de l'Ordre.

_ Sirius ! J'exige que tu gardes tes commentaires pour toi et que tu me respectes ! N'encourage pas Harry dans cette voie, tu le conduis à sa perte !

_ Qui êtes-vous pour me parler sur ce ton dans ma propre maison ?!

_ Sirius – commença Dumbledore en comprenant qu'il était allé trop loin, mais c'était trop tard.

_ Non ! Vous me baladez depuis un an, j'en ai ma claque d'être votre marionnette ! C'est fini le gentil toutou !

_ Sirius ! - Tonna Molly Weasley - Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon à… ?

_ Et pour qui vous prenez-vous Molly ?! Nous n'avons jamais été proches et je ne vous permets pas de me juger alors que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me connaître !

Avec cette répartie, Molly Weasley ; resta bouche bée, n'osant pas croire que Sirius lui parle ainsi.

Harry regardait l'éclat de Dumbledore et de Molly. Leurs réactions étaient celles qu'il avait imaginées. Ces deux personnes passaient leurs temps à contrôler la vie des autres pensant que leurs décisions étaient les meilleures. Malheureusement en voulant tout contrôler, ils allaient finir seuls.

Sentant que les deux personnes allaient parler pendant des heures pour ne rien dire, il préféra reprendre la discussion.

_ Je disais donc qu'effectivement, je connais un futur potionniste qui sera amplement capable de réussir la condition de ma mère… mais passons. Je tiens également à vous annoncer que je compte passer mes Aspics de Potions en candidat libre.

À l'annonce de la décision de son élève, la Sous-directrice répliqua sèchement :

_ En ma qualité de sous-directrice, habilitée à traiter ce genre de demande. Je m'oppose catégoriquement à cette décision. J'estime que votre future carrière d'Aurore en pâtira si je consentais à votre caprice.

_ En ma qualité de Directeur de Poudlard, je suis totalement d'accord avec la décision de la Sous-directrice. - Intervint le directeur croyant ainsi à avoir repris de l'ascendance sur le jeune Potter

_ Ron, tu as malheureusement gagné ton pari, je te dois 20 gallions - fit Harry

_ J'en étais sur, ils ne veulent pas que leur gentil petit pion s'échappe - renifla dédaigneusement Ron - et pour moi qu'ont-ils prévu ? Lèche-botte du grand Dumbledore !?

_ RONALD ! - s'écria Arthur

_ Quoi ? C'est le fait que je parle franchement qui te choque papa ? Ou le fait de comprendre que je ne suis pas aussi con qui te choque ? Tu es vexé c'est ça ?

_ Ron – intervint doucement Harry – Il faut que tu te calmes, je sais que tu es en colère, mais tu sais que ça ne rimera à rien. – Ron acquiesça puis Harry se tourna vers Arthur

– Monsieur Weasley, ce que votre fils a essayé de dire, fort grossièrement, je veux bien l'admettre, c'est que jamais je n'ai évoqué mon intention à devenir Aurore. Je suis choqué des paroles de la Sous-directrice.

Que ce soit clair, pour tout le monde. Mon père était un brillant Aurore, et je suis sûr que c'est un beau métier… mais je ne m'appelle pas James Potter. Je suis Harry Potter, là est toute la différence.

_ Monsieur Potter – Je croyais… – tenta d'expliquer Minerva McGonagall mais Harry l'interrompit de nouveau

_ Et bien, arrêtez de croire stupidement tout ce qui se dit ! Je ne désire en aucun cas être Aurore surtout pas après la campagne de diffamation que notre cher ministre vient de lancer. Oh ! Inutile de me préciser qu'il peut être remplacé par un autre, ça n'y changera rien ! Savez-vous que le Président du Magenmagot peut demander un service de protection par le biais d'Aurores soigneusement choisi par ses soins ? Je refuse d'être un lèche-botte ou au mieux d'être un jouet que l'on exhibe à la vue de la bonne populace !

_ Harry ! – Tonna Albus Dumbledore

_ Pour vous, c'est « Monsieur Potter », j'ai laissé passer en espérant naïvement que vous- vous reprendrez.

_ Voyons Harry, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères, tu ne peux pas exiger qu'un de tes ainées te nommes ainsi. - tenta de nouveau Albus

_ Venant d'une famille Mineure, je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas au fait Monsieur Dumbledore – rétorqua Harry ironiquement – le membre d'une famille Mineure ne peut s'adresser trop familièrement à un héritier d'une Noble Famille. De plus, si celui-ci, se sent lésé par cette familiarité, il peut demander réparation lors du « conseil des clans ».

Je passe pour cette fois Monsieur Dumbledore, mais je serais impitoyable lors de mon premier conseil.

_ Voyons Harry, n'est-ce pas arrogant de ta part de parler ainsi ? fit Albus d'une voix qui se voulait bienveillante

_ Absolument pas Monsieur. D'ailleurs, entre nous, ça m'arrange, car à chaque fois que vous vous entêterez, je m'enrichirais à votre profit.

_ Ces vieilles traditions sont désuètes, je doute sérieusement que tu puisses obtenir gain de cause pour des choses aussi futiles.

_ Oh ! –fit mine de s'étonner Harry - Et d'après vous, je devrais vous croire sur parole comme lorsque vous m'avez affirmé que présenter mes hommages selon les anciennes traditions ne se faisait plus tellement, c'est ça ?

… euh, petite question Directeur, où-étiez-vous lors de l'hommage de l'Héritier Diggory ?

À cette question, le grand Albus Dumbledore parut gêné quelques instants, puis se reprit d'une voix moralisatrice :

_ Harry, toutes mes pensées étaient pour Lord Diggory, j'avais cependant des obligations ailleurs, tune peux pas comprendre, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Je sais que tes intentions étaient nobles en te rendant à l'hommage de ton camarade, mais tu t'es inutilement mis en danger, pire encore tu as mis en dangers toutes les personnes qui était présentes ce jour-là.

_ Des obligations ? C'est ça votre putain d'excuse ! – attaqua Harry agressivement, vous êtes le directeur de cette d'école ! La sécurité des élèves est de votre responsabilité ! Et quand il s'agit de faire face à ces responsabilités ! Boum ! Où est le Directeur ? Oh il fuit la queue en entre les jambes !

_ Monsieur Potter ! - rugit Minerva McGonagall, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par Harry

_ Et vous Sous-directrice ! Où étiez-vous ? Vous avez aussi préféré fuir ces responsabilités ?

_ Tu ne peux pas comprendre Harry…– intervint Dumbledore

_ Je ne peux pas comprendre ? Non, mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un con ! La sécurité des élèves était de votre responsabilité ! Vous avez merdé ! La moindre des choses était d'être aux côté de Lord Diggory !

_ HARRY JAMES POTTER ! JE T'AI ACCUEILLI SOUS MON TOIT ! ET C'EST COMME ÇA QUE TU ME REMERCIES! OSEZPRÉTENDRE QUE LE DIRECTEUR EST RESPONSABLE DE LA MORT DE CE PAUVRE JEUNE HOMME ! C'EST… -rugit Molly Weasley bien déterminé à remettre le jeune Potter à sa place, mais elle se fit couper la parole

_ ASSEZ ! –explosa Harry- QUI ÊTES-VOUS VIEILLE FOLLE POUR ME PARLER SUR CE TON ?!

Ma mère ? Et bien si c'était le cas, où étiez-vous lorsque la Coupe a décidé que je devais participer au tournoi !? Une mère aurait fait des pieds et des mains pour que son enfant ne participe pas à cette mascarade ! Où étiez-vous ? Car je n'ai pas eu l'impression que vous vous battiez pour moi !

_ Le Directeur a dit que toutes les mesures avaient été prises pour la sécurité et…

_ La sécurité ? Et avec la mort de Cédric, pensez-vous que c'était le cas Mme Weasley ? Le Directeur est responsable des élèves ! C'est son rôle de Directeur et lorsque son rôle exige d'être présent lors des obsèques, il fuit ! Ha qu'il est beau votre directeur !

Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que si le directeur avait réellement fait son job en protégeant cette putain de Coupe de Merde Cédric ne serait pas MORT ?!

_ Monsieur Potter, les autres organisateurs auraient été vexés si nous avions revérifié et mis d'autres charmes de protections. Nous aurions eu un incident diplomatique. – intervint la Sous-Directrice.

_ Et alors ?

_Mais enfin ! Le peuple Anglais ne peut pas paraître ainsi ! Nous sommes les descendants de Merlin ! Nous devons paraître forts ! Ce qui est arrivé est tragique certes, mais vos allégations sont inacceptables ! Nous devons rester unis ! Insinuer lors de votre interview que vous n'étiez pour rien lors de votre inscription rétablissait votre honneur. C'est un fait… mais vous nous avez trahis faisant cela !

Vous avez soulevé des questions ! Nous allons passer pour des incompétents ! – S'exclama Minerva McGonagall

_ Et c'est ce que vous êtes Minerva, une bande d'incompétents ! – claqua glacialement une voix qui intervient pour la première fois…

 ** _À suivre…_**

 _Alors qu'en pensez –vous ? A qui appartient cette voix ?_


	5. Les points sur les I (4ème Partie)

**La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**

 _Merci à ma BETÂ Kuromaie !_

Bonjour !

Me revoilà pour la quatrième et dernière partie de ce long chapitre !

Maintenant il faut que je me penche sérieusement sur la suite ! J'essayerai d'avancer le plus vite possible, mais je ne vous promets rien. J'ai quelques passages d'écrits mais je ne peux rien vous promettre (ps : voir mon profil)

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 5 – Les points sur les I, la barre sur les T (4èmePartie)

Tout le monde se retourna subitement pour voir la jeune Hermione Granger, le visage glaciale. Contrairement à Harry, elle ne laissa personne l'interrompre :

_ À ce que je vois, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour faire ton inquisition Harry.

_ HERMIONE … - commença à s'exclamer Mme Weasley.

_ LA FERME VIEILLE PEAU ! Pour qui vous prenez–vous ? ! Ma mère ? Ma mère s'appelle Helene Granger et non Molly Weasley, une garce de sang pur ! Qu'importe ces putains de papiers ! Vous **n'êtes pas** ma mère ! Le peu de respect que j'avais pour vous s'est envolé ! De plus, est-ce que vous vous nommez Harry ? Non ? Alors, taisez-vous ! – s'exclama une Hermione furieuse, se tournant vers Harry

_ Tu es bien trop gentil avec une bande de cons pareils ! Pour le moment, je me retiendrai, mais désormais, ma décision est prise ! À mes 17 ans je réglerais mes comptes ! Tant pis pour ce que nous avons convenus ! Ils sont allés trop loin ! Qu'importe ce qu'en penses les personnes, figures politiques ou non, je n'en ai rien à faire de leur appréciation.

Ron demanda :

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ La Directrice adjointe et ce Connard de Directeur viennent de donner à ta pétasse de mère ma garde légale !

_ Miss Granger ! - Commença le Directeur.

_ Fermez-la ! Je me fiche de vos titres ou même de votre renommée ! Peu importe si c'était pour mon bien ! Je vous emmerde Connard !

_ Hermione – tenta d'apaiser Harry – explique-moi ce qui se passe.

_ La Sous-directrice, s'est bien gardée de dire lors de mon entrée à Poudlard, que ma tutelle était automatiquement octroyée à ce bon Directeur, car mes parents sont d'ascendance Moldus.

Il se trouve que Monsieur Albus Dumbledore a décidé qu'il était temps que ma tutelle revienne à Molly Weasley. Évidemment mon avis ainsi que celui de mes parents ne comptent pas !

Donc il y a de cela à peine 30 minutes, un de leurs sous-fifres est venu m'annoncer que mes parents n'avaient plus aucun droit sur moi, j'ai difficilement avalé la pilule !

Mais quand j'ai demandé quelles mesures de protections mes parents bénéficieraient, on m'a fait comprendre qu'on ne lèverait pas le petit doigt pour de vulgaires Moldus. Je peux te dire que ça, ça ne passe pas !

Minerva McGonagall commença prudemment :

_ Mlle Granger, il faut que vous compreniez que nous sommes peu nombreux, bien que j'aie à cœur vos intérêts, nous ne pouvons pas assurer la protection de vos parents ainsi…

_ La protection ? – coupa Hermione – Mais, la protection de qui ? Harry ? Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans votre école, il n'a pas cessé, chaque année, de risquer sa vie.

Où voulez-vous parler de la protection des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Tel que… Les Londubat ? Oh, il me revient une conversation que j'ai eue avec Lady Londubat.

Il parait que votre très cher Directeur avait parlé avec son fils et sa belle fille juste après Halloween. Et que, désormais il n'y avait plus aucun danger. C'est pourquoi il a donc immédiatement retiré les protections qu'il avait mis en place, et… Oh, juste deux jours après ils se faisaient sauvagement attaquer.

_ Vous confondez tout ! – répliqua avec brusquerie McGonagall – Le directeur a toujours eu à cœur la protection…

_ Et c'est pour ça que Cédric est mort, car Albus a eu cœur la protection des élèves ? – intervint Harry

_ Je ne t'autorise pas à m'appeler par mon prénom Harry ! Et je n'apprécie pas tes insinuations, j'ai à cœur ta sécurité ! – Déclara Albus Dumbledore – Pendant que j'y pense, comment se fait-il que vous ayez parlé avec Lady Londubat, Mlle Granger ?

_ Ca ne vous regarde pas dirlo ! – répliqua immédiatement Hermione

_ En tant que tutrice, cela me regarde ! – reprit Molly, bien décidée que sa charge la respecte – J'exige que tu répondes au directeur !

Hermione se tourna tranquillement vers Arthur et répondit :

_ Soyez un amour Arthur, dites à votre vieille peau que je l'emmerde ! Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre, de même qu'à vous. Je vous parle avec respect uniquement, car je sais que même si vous avez consenti à la situation, vous ne l'avez pas réellement voulu… Mais cela peut changer ne l'oubliez pas. Alors soit vous la tenez en laisse et on aura un statu quo soit… Eh bien, je crois que vous vous rendrez compte à quel point je peux être garce, parents de Ron ou pas – Termina Hermione dans un immense sourire, puis elle reprit :

_ Oh ! Petite précision, j'ai un coffre à Gringotts, et en tant que tuteur vous pouvez y avoir accès. Je ne vous conseille pas de le faire. Prenez 1 mornille, même par nécessité et c'est la guerre. Je préfère encore crever de faim jusqu'à mes 17 ans que de vous voir piocher dans mon coffre. C'est mon argent, pas le vôtre ! Vous avez voulu ma garde, vous assumez ! Et sachez que je sais exactement quel est le montant de mon coffre. D'autres questions ? – Demanda Hermione, la rage au cœur.

Personne ne répondit, trop scotché par l'aplomb de la jeune fille.

Harry, qui avait suivi l'échange entre les adultes et Hermione, comprenait parfaitement la colère qu'éprouvait la jeune fille.

Il savait désormais que sa vie avait été conditionnée pour qu'il reprenne le rôle du « Survivant ». Le Directeur Albus Dumbledore ne lui laissait pas le choix, pour lui, Harry se devait d'être la figure de proue du Monde des Sorciers pour « le plus grand bien ».

Heureusement, Harry était tombé sur des bonnes personnes, ou sinon jamais il n'aurait pu reprendre sa vie en main.

Leurs plans allaient changer avec l'adoption d'Hermione, mais il savait que rien ne serait simple, une fois son interview publié.

Harry soupira lourdement, sentant que les personnes en face de lui ne comprenaient rien car et n'accepteraient jamais de se remettre en question.

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse machine arrière ou rien ne changerait. Et même s'il mettait fin à la menace de Voldemort, un nouveau Mage Noir réapparaitrait dans quelques années si la mentalité des Sorciers Britanniques ne changeait pas.

Évidement, on ferait encore appel à lui et ça il ne le permettrait pas, il était temps qu'il prenne sa vie en main.

Harry décida de faire comprendre au Directeur que désormais, il ne serait plus jamais un pion alors il se lança :

_ Albus, je sais que vous croyez en la prophétie – Le directeur allait le couper, mais Harry lui fit un signe de main vif et assena durement.

_ Non ! Laissez – moi terminer ! Je l'ai dit dans l'interview que je ne bougerais pas avant mes 17 ans, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi cet âge-là ? Tout simplement, car je vais demander au Magenmagot de m'autoriser un rituel particulier et….

_ NON – Tonna violemment le Directeur – Je t'en empêcherais ! Comment le connais-tu d'ailleurs ?! – Ça n'a pas d'importance ! Tu ne feras pas ce rituel, mais malheureusement il n'y a aucun moyen de l'enlever ! – Tempêta Albus Dumbledore.

_ Alors, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vaincre votre Mage noir ! – répliqua glacialement Harry

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! T'es qu'un lâche p'tit gars ! –Hurla l'Aurore Alastore Maugrey

_ Un lâche ? –répondit Harry – Mais Alastore, c'est vous et tous les Aurors qui êtesdes PUTAINS DE LÂCHES !

Les Aurores sont là pour combattre les mages noirs ! Et là c'est à moi, un gosse de 15 ans de faire votre putain de boulot !

_Mais tu fais l'objet d'une PROPHÉTIE et… - Continua Maugrey

_ STOP – Cria Sirius – Une prophétie ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire !

_ J'allais te le dire Sirius… - Commença Harry ? - Mais le directeur le coupa violemment.

_ HARRY ! TU NE PARLERAS PAS DE ÇA ! – Rugit violemment le directeur Dumbledore

_ Et moi, je crois vous avoir dit que vous n'avez rien à m'interdire Albus – Répliqua froidement Harry – Ceci me concerne, et s'il me prenait l'envie de le crier, vous n'avez rien à redire ! La prophétie me concerne, alors la décision de la dire où non me revient donc fermez-la Albus !

Le Directeur fut choqué et sans voix par les dernières paroles d'Harry. Alors en voyant son mentor blêmir, Minerva McGonagall reprit :

_ Même si nous sommes en période estivale, je vous annonce que vous venez de perdre 300 points à la maison Gryffondor, pour irrespect envers le Directeur. Je vous charge de l'annoncer vous-même à vos condisciples.

Harry se tourna vers sa directrice et lui répondit ironiquement :

_ Aucun problème « Madame ». Mais si j'étais vous je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu, ou sinon préparez-vous à ce que Gryffondor perdre la Coupe des Maisons pour les 3 prochaines années. Car, pour ma part, je ne compte absolument pas changer d'attitude tant que le « Directeur » se mêlera de mes affaires.

Minerva McGonagall choquée, ne répondit pas face à cette répartie.

Puis Harry se retourna vers Sirius et reprit :

_ Je t'expliquerais cette histoire de prophétie à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, mais je ne comprends pas la réaction de l'Aurore Maugrey.

_ Harry – Commença Remus – Toutes prophéties doivent s'accomplir ou sinon le peuple se verra maudit pendant une décennie. Je suis surpris que tu ne saches pas cela.

À ce reproche, le visage d'Harry se durcit, et il explosa :

_ Et comment aurais-je pu le savoir ?! Le cours de la « culture Sorcière » a été supprimé comme par hasard l'été précédent mon arrivée à Poudlard !

Ton Directeur à la con à licencié un éminent tuteur magique seulement parce qu'il a soi-disant été vu participer à une réunion occulte, alors qu'il n'en était rien !

Il l'a viré prétextant que l'école ne pouvait le soutenir et que pour l'intégrité de Poudlard, il devait partir.

Mais par contre ça ne l'a pas empêché d'embaucher un type portant en lui Voldemort ! » - A l'entente de ce nom, il y a eu plusieurs sursauts dans l'assemblée – Un incompétent pour ma deuxième année et je ne te parle même pas du type atteint de lycanthropie qui a oublié sa putain de potion « Wolfbane » !

_ C'était un accident ! – Répliqua Remus.

_ Quand on s'engage ! On prend des précautions bordel ! Tu côtoyais des élèves !

_ Au fait, sais-tu la véritable raison de ce licenciement Lupin ? – cracha Harry avec dédain – Le professeur était certes un Sang Pur mais surtout il était neutre dans cette guerre ! Ton cher Directeur n'arrivait pas à l'influencer, et quant il a vu que sa petite marionnette arriver, il ne pouvait se permettre qu'il côtoie un sang –pur neutre !

_ C'est faux ! Jamais le Directeur ne ferait cela ! Le professeur que tu parles était un Mangemort ! – Répliqua Rémus Lupin

_ Comme Rogue ici présent ! – Précisa Harry.

_ C'est différent Harry – Intervient le Directeur – De plus, je ne te permets pas d'émettre un avis sur le corps professorale !

_ Et pourtant je continuerais à le faire tant que vous vous obstinez à entretenir un corps professorale incompétent !

_ Mr Potter, je ne vous permets pas ! – Hurla McGonagall.

_ Et moi je me fiche de votre avis ! J'en ai ma claque d'être le gentil petit orphelin ! J'ai ma propre personnalité ! Tant pis si elle ne convient pas aux souhaits du monde sorcier !

La professeure resta scotchée de la remarque jeune homme, ne retrouvant plus devant elle, le fils des Potter qu'elle imaginait.

Harry vit que sa remarque avait blessé sa directrice de maison, mais il n'en avait cure. Fini la compassion ! Tout le monde l'avait impitoyablement jeté dans le tournoi, et quand il avait mis sa fierté de côté pour demander de l'aide, les adultes s'étaient détournés de lui. Il n'épargnerait désormais plus personne !

_ Bon – reprit Harry – De toute façon, parlé avec vous ne sert à rien. Alors je préfère arrêter – Harry se tourna vers son parrain – Sirius, peux-tu me montrer ma chambre ?

_ Nous n'avons pas fini ! – Rugit Dumbledore

Harry se tourna vers son directeur et répondit :

_ Comme si vous n'aviez pas déjà prévu de me faire chier jusqu'à je parte à Poudlard ! Je savais qu'une fois l'interview publié, vous alliez m'en faire baver ! Alors ne vous inquiétez-pas je répondrai à vos questions ! Mais je doute que mes réponses vous conviennent ! Alors, pour l'instant restons-en là ! – Finit sèchement Harry

Sirius, se leva immédiatement après la réplique d'Harry et Remus explosa :

_ SIRIUS ! ASSIEDS-TOI ! TU N'AS PAS À INTERVENIR ! TU DOIS…

_ TA GUEULE LUPIN ! POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? – Hurla Sirius – POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ? UN AMI ? Tu es celui qui a le plus changé depuis mon retour ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Tu es chez moi, alors tu me dois le respect ! Si tu veux garder tes œillères, libre à toi de suivre ce bon directeur ! Mais sache que notre amitié est terminée, quelque soit ton choix ! J'en ai marre de tes sous-entendus à la con comme quoi je devais fermer ma gueule vis-à-vis du Grand Dumbledore !

Maintenant, c'est terminé ! Je dirais ce que je veux ! Je me moque de vos sentiments à la con ! Sur ce je vais montrer la chambre à mon filleul, car après tout, les réunions ne servent qu'à faire valoir les directives du directeur !

Et sur ces paroles, Sirius sortit de la cuisine suivie d'Harry sous les cris d'Albus Dumbledore.

 _Alors... verdict ?_


	6. Chapter 6 - Discussion Filleul Parrain

Coucou !

Me revoilà ! Et non je n'ai pas abandonné et comme je l'ai dit je n'abandonnerai pas ! Sauf que je n'ai absolument aucun rythme de parution MDR. Sachez juste que la semaine prochaine je publie le chapitre 7 et oui, vous ne rêvez absolument pas)

PS : j'ai des chapitres bientôt prêts

Bonne Lecture !

Rappels :

Un grand merci à ma BETÂ : Kuromaie !

 **La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**

Chapitre 6 – Discussion Filleul / Parrain

Sirius grimpa les marches de Square Grimmaurd et ouvrit une porte avant de s'y engouffrer. Harry qui suivait son parrain se retrouva dans une chambre…miteuse. En effet, la chambre était délabrée, le plafond blanc était jauni et le papier peint se décollait.

Quand Harry vit Sirius s'assoir sur le lit, il l'imita. Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla puis Harry commença :

_ On dirait que l'amitié des Maraudeurs est terminée.

À ces mots, Sirius releva subitement la tête et répondit

_ Comment… Non, laisse tomber – reprit Sirius – Concernant Lupin, je suppose que ça me pendait au nez.

_ Deux traitres côtoyaient mon père, sympa – renifla Harry.

_ Il n'était pas comme ça avant – cru bon d'ajouter Sirius

_ Tu le défends maintenant ! ?

_ Pourquoi… ? – essaya Sirius.

_ Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, je savais que c'était un ami de mes parents. Mais lorsqu'il est devenu professeur, il a instauré de lui-même une barrière entre nous. Alors, excuse-moi Sirius, peut-être que c'était ton ami et celui de mon père, mais pour moi il n'est rien.

_ Pourtant il m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné des cours supplémentaires en Défense ?

_ Il m'a simplement dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère, jamais qu'il était proche de mes parents.

Profitant du blanc installé entre eux, Harry décida qu'il était temps de lâcher une autre bombe :

_ Savais-tu que je lui avais envoyé une lettre lors de mon entrée forcée dans le Tournoi ? Je lui ai demandé de l'aide et lui ai fait part de mes soupçons vis-à-vis du Directeur, mais qu'a répondu ton bon copain ? Que je ne devais pas remettre en cause le Directeur et lui faire confiance ! Résultat, un enfant est mort.

Sirius ne put rien répondre face à ces accusations et laissa un silence s'installer. Après un moment de réflexion, il posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis les révélations d'Harry :

_ Tu m'en veux de ne pas m'être opposé à Dumbledore ?

_ Oui et non. Oui je t'en veux d'avoir occulté une partie de ton héritage sorcier et non, car si tu avais réellement obtenu ma garde, je parie que tu ne serais pas là aujourd'hui avec moi.

À ces mots, Sirius parut réellement choqué, et Harry continua :

_ Réfléchis deux secondes. À cette époque, tu aurais certes eu ma garde, mais le Directeur avait ta confiance. Sachant que tu m'aurais appris des choses qu'il ne voulait absolument pas, il n'aurait pas eu d'autre choix que de t'éliminer. Je parie également qu'il aurait eu ton soi-disant « testament » comme quoi tu lui confiais exclusivement ma garde.

_ Tu dois savoir que j'avais déjà auparavant des réserves le concernant. – lui avouant Sirius – Je suis désolé, j'ai merdé ce soir-là. Mais depuis mon incarcération, je commence à voir clair dans mon entourage. Tout est sens-dessus dessous et puis… Il y a toi, le fils de mon meilleur ami. Je ne te cache pas qu'au départ, je te voyais comme la copie conforme de ton père. Mais je suis heureux d'avoir tord, tu as fait ton chemin dans le monde sorcier, je ne sais pas comment, mais ça t'a réussi.

_ Bien que je veuille que tu fasses partie de ma vie, je ne peux te révéler le pourquoi. J'aurais aimé, crois-moi, mais il vaut mieux que Dumbledore ignore encore certaines choses.

Harry laissa passer quelques secondes, puis reprit :

_ Concernant ce qui s'est dit dans la cuisine, il parait que ce bon vieux Dumbledore a été témoin d'une prophétie qui concernait trois personnes, Voldemort, Neville ou moi. Voldemort m'a choisi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut être que le fait que je sois un Sang-mêlé comme lui – Sirius parut choqué et Harry continua :

_ Tu ne le savais pas ? Dumbledore vous prend vraiment pour des cons. Enfin bref, depuis, cette nuit-là j'ai un parasite dans la tête et si je n'effectue pas le rituel, je risque de mourir en affrontant Voldemort.

_ Tu pourrais le faire sans l'autorisation du Magenmagot ?

_ Pour qu'après il me le reproche ?! Non merci, je suis certes un Gryffondor, mais je refuse de mourir pour les autres ! Je ne suis pas mes parents et je refuse d'être le « Survivant » du Peuple ! Car c'est le chemin que souhaite me voir suivre Dumbledore.

_ Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça – ajouta précipitamment Sirius.

_ Ce n'est rien, de toute façon je voulais en parler avec toi. Je sais que tout le monde s'attend à ce que je réitère l'exploit de mes 1 ans mais pas comme ça. Sirius, te rends tu compte que l'on m'a forcé à participer à un Tournoi destiné pour les majeurs !? Personne ne m'a aidé, personne ne m'a proposé de cours particuliers ? On s'attend qu'un enfant réussisse tout seul simplement parce que je suis leur « Survivant » !

Le directeur sait que je suis destiné à vaincre Voldemort, mais il ne me donne pas les clefs pour réussir ! En même temps il fait en sorte que l'on croit que je suis son apprenti alors qu'il n'en est rien ! Il se donne le bon rôle alors qu'il sait que la confrontation finale me sera certainement mortelle. Sirius, as-tu lu mon interview ?

_ Remus était contre, mais j'étais inflexible.

_ Alors tu sais que j'ai choisi de me battre, mais à mes conditions – dit Harry.

_ Car si tu bats Voldemort, tu acquerras une notoriété que les politiciens, Dumbledore compris, verront d'un mauvais œil. Ils tenteront par tous les moyens de te mettre en marge de la société. Et si par malheur, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres apparaissait, ils te mettraient à nouveau sur le devant de la scène sans demander ton avis. – énonça Sirius.

_ Un politicien– rit Harry – d'après mes sources, tu étais Auror, tu es sûr de pas t'être trompé de vocation ?

Sirius se mit à rire et dit :

_ Effectivement, mes projets étaient différents que faire carrière en tant qu'Auror. En fait, mon père m'avait recontacté juste avant Halloween. Il voulait faire la paix et me revoir, je…j'étais incertain de renouer avec mes parents. Mon père m'a annoncé que malgré nos différends il ne m'a jamais retiré le titre de futur Lord Black…

_ Concernant mon métier d'Auror – reprit Sirius - j'allais démissionner et me présenter en tant que Lord Black, ton père était au courant.

_ Et je te promets que tu te présenteras en tant que Lord Black, ce sera d'ailleurs une des conditions pour que j'aille affronter Voldemort.

_ Une de tes conditions ?

_ Oh ! Oui, tu sais ce que je risque si je ne mets pas de conditions. Ils feront tout, Dumbledore, le premier, pour je reste leur marionnette. Alors oui, s'ils veulent que je mette fin à cette guerre ils devront se plier à mes règles ! Sinon je jure de les laisser se démerder ! Tant pis pour eux.

_ Certains t'en voudront…

_ Je ne dois rien à personne – affirma Harry durement.

_ Je sais – dit avec lassitude Sirius.

Sirius allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand brusquement la porte s'ouvrit sur… Remus Lupin visiblement furieux

_ Harry ! Je suis déçu de ton attitude, tu fais honte à ta famille ! Descends tout de suite présenter tes excuses au Directeur.

Le regard de Sirius devint noir, il s'apprêtait à remettre violemment en place son ex-ami quand Harry le devança

_ Et encore une fois Monsieur. Vous n'êtes rien pour moi Lupin. Il y a un temps, j'aurais pu voir en vous un oncle, mais cette époque est révolue. Vous avez préféré un homme qui ne se souciera jamais de vous. Mais lorsqu'il vous révèlera enfin son vrai visage, n'ayez pas l'audace de revenir vers moi avec de piètres excuses, car c'est terminé. Pour moi vous n'êtes plus de ma famille, peu importe, ce que pensez ! Je suis venu vers vous, mais vous m'avez repoussé !

Remus resta sans voix, puis il se retourna vers Sirius :

_ Et toi ! Tu ne dis rien ! Comment peux-tu le laisser faire ça ?

_ As-tu reçu une lettre d'Harry cette année ? – demanda Sirius.

_ Quoi ? – articula difficilement Remus.

_ Tu as parfaitement entendu ! As-tu oui ou non reçu une lettre d'Harry qui te demandait de l'aide ? – reprit Sirius.

_ Oui – répondit Remus.

_ Et pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? – demanda précipitamment Sirius.

_ Car c'était entre Harry et moi. Il a voulu un conseil et je lui ai répondu –Remus se tourna vers Harry – je sais ce que tu penses, mais ce n'est pas le Directeur qui a assassiné Cédric, c'est Tu-Sais-Qui. Albus a tout mis en œuvre pour te protéger – asséna Remus.

_ On ne va pas reparler de ça. – répliqua Harry – tu as tes opinions, et contrairement à toi, je les respecte ! Je t'avais demandé autre chose tu te souviens ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Harry – répondit précipitamment Remus.

_ Je t'ai demandé si tu pouvais m'offrir des cours supplémentaires pour mieux appréhender le Tournoi. Bizarrement je n'ai pas eu de réponse à part le fait que je devais faire confiance au Directeur ! Sympa de ta part ! – fit Harry ironiquement.

_ À ce que je sache, tu t'en es très bien sorti – se défendit Remus.

Harry renifla méchamment et demanda :

_ Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais vaincre un mage noir avec un « Rictusempra » ou même avec un « Riddikulus » ?

_ N'exagère pas ! – rugis subitement Remus

_ Ha bon ? J'exagère ! Je vous préviens Lupin, je vais me préparer pour l'affronter et je me fous complètement de votre avis ! – asséna Harry glacialement.

_ Allons…il...– commença Remus.

_ Je ne mourrais pas pour vous ! Si vous ne comprenez pas, alors tant pis !

_ Tu n'oserais pas – rugis Remus.

_ Je ne dois rien à personne ! Vous m'avez tous abandonné comme un jouet et lorsque vous avez besoin de moi, vous faites genre de vous soucier de moi alors qu'il en est rien ! Vous voulez juste que je sauve vos fesses !

_ Tes parents auraient honte de toi – persista Remus, furieux qu'Harry continue dans cette voie.

_ Ils sont morts ! Est-ce qu'ils auraient eu honte ? J'en sais rien et tu sais pourquoi ? Car personne ne m'a jamais réellement parlé d'eux ! Tout le monde me parle des deux Héros, mais avant d'être célèbre ils étaient mes parents ! Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils aimaient ou leurs envies ! …. Maintenant, je désire parler à mon parrain en privé.

_ Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire – répliqua Remus.

_ Tu as entendu Harry, alors sors de cette chambre. – énonça calmement Sirius.

_ Sirius…

_ Sors de cette chambre, je ne me répéterai pas. – coupa Sirius toujours d'une voix calme et ferme.

Remus fut sur le point d'objecter, mais le regard noir de son ami, le ravisa, il fit demi-tour et avant de franchir la porte pour sortir il dit :

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend à tous les deux, mais il faut vraiment que vous reveniez à la raison. Nous en reparlerons.

Puis, sans laisser le temps de répondre à Harry ou Sirius, Remus sortit de la chambre.

_ Je rêve ou il nous prend pour des gosses ? – réagit Sirius.

_ Je suis encore théoriquement un « gosse » Sirius – répondit Harry.

_ Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

_ Oui – Fit Harry après un moment de silence – Si tu me soutiens, attends-toi à être emmerdé jusqu'à mes 17 ans. Et encore – Fit Harry en rigolant.

Sirius rigola à son tour puis après un petit temps, un silence s'installa de nouveau que ni Sirius, ni Harry ne voulurent interrompre.

Mais, évidemment, rien ne dure. On toqua à la porte et Harry ferma les yeux priant que cela ne soit pas le Directeur pendant que Sirius répondit :

_ Entrez !

« Merlin m'a entendu », se dit Harry lorsqu'il vit Ron et Hermione franchir la porte.

_ Hey – dit Harry – vous avez réussi à partir ?

_ On s'est juste levé et on est parti. De toute façon, ils tournent en rond, et tu es le méchant de l'histoire – ricana Ron.

_ Sans blague ? Ils sont si prévisibles – sourit Harry, heureux de revoir ses amis – alors comment s'est passé le début de vacances ?

Ron et Hermione se mirent à raconter tour à tour leur début de vacances à Harry qui était attentif et souriant quand il entendit les nouvelles anecdotes de ses amis.

Sirius sourit quand il comprit qu'en cet instant qu'il voyait le véritable Harry Potter, et pas celui de la cuisine. Ces trois-là étaient soudés comme un roc. Il ne savait rien de Ron et de la jeune Hermione, mais il savait qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement liés.

Soudain Sirius se sentit de trop dans la pièce. De plus, il fallait qu'il soit seul pour assimiler les nouvelles informations de la journée. Il se leva et quand Ron le vit, il affirma :

_ Tu peux rester Sirius, on n'est pas venu pour que tu partes.

_ Je sais Ronald, mais il faut que je m'isole un moment, en plus je suis sûr que vous avez des choses à vous dire – répondit Sirius dans un sourire, il s'arrêta un temps, puis il reprit – je vais dire à Kreattur de vous monter un encas pour ce soir, on va m'en vouloir et dire que je n'ai pas à vous conforter dans vos caprices, mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis certain qu'ils poursuivront leurs interrogatoires dès demain. Je vous souhaite à tous les trois une bonne soirée.

Sirius se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte Harry prit la parole

_ J'aimerais vraiment apprendre à connaître le vrai Lord Sirius Black, lorsque nous t'aurons sorti des griffes du Directeur. Si nous le faisons avant …

_ Il aurait un moyen de pression sur nous – soupira Sirius.

Avant que Sirius ne sorte de la chambre, il se retourna vers son filleul et lui fit un petit sourire.

Harry soupira lourdement, tant de choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement si on avait réellement voulu son bien-être.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Je suis sûr que bientôt Sirius sera indépendant, nous lui dirons tout – annonça doucement Hermione.

_ Non – reprit fermement Harry – bien que j'aurais voulu que les choses soient aussi simples. Nous-nous sommes révélés, le Directeur va être sur ses gardes désormais. C'est cruel à dire, mais je ne dois pas laisser mes sentiments pour Sirius interférer sinon notre plan tombera à l'eau.

_ D'accord. Prêt pour demain ? – fit Ron.

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit un immense sourire.


	7. Chapter 7-Une histoire de petit-déjeuner

Coucou !

Me revoilà !

Ok je suis en retard, je l'avoue mais voici le chapitre 7 !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 8

Bonne Lecture !

Rappels :

Un grand merci à ma BETÂ : Kuromaie !

 **La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**

Chapitre 7 – Une histoire de petit-déjeuner

Le lendemain matin Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent à la cuisine après une nuit bien agitée. En effet, après le départ de Sirius, ils avaient parlé à demi-mot de leurs problèmes. Ils avaient hâte de recommencer Poudlard pour revoir l'héritier Neville Londubat.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, ils virent tous les trois que le petit-déjeuner avait été fait, mais Harry se dirigea vers la gazinière sorcière et demanda aux autres :

_ Vous voulez quoi pour le petit-déjeuner ?

_ Je vais prendre les crêpes de la table – déclara Hermione.

_ La même chose que toi, tu me connais – fit Ron dans un immense sourire

Harry rigola et commença à s'activer pour faire des pancakes semi-grillés. Il sifflotait doucement pendant qu'Hermione et Ron se chamaillaient gentiment.

L'ambiance était bonne enfant lorsque tout à coup une voix gâcha ce beau moment de tranquillité :

_ Harry ! Que fais-tu ?-! – s'indigna Molly Weasley.

Harry surprit, laissa la poêle tomber, celle-ci le brûla légèrement à la main, il jura et Molly le reprit directement :

_ Je ne te permets pas de jurer Jeune homme !

À ces mots, le regard d'Harry devint noir et il claqua :

_ Je viens de me brûler ! Et la seule chose que vous faites est de m'engueuler, bravo !

À ces mots, Molly parut mortifiée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'excuser et demander comment il allait, Harry demanda :

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi avez-vous crié ?

_ Tu étais au fourneau et…

_ Attendez Molly. Vous avez crié, car je… cuisinais ? – précisa Harry.

_ C'est moi qui me charge de cuisiner, c'est ma tâche. Et te voir cuisiner m'a surpris tu comprends ? – répliqua Molly, certaine de son bon droit.

_ C'est quoi ce délire ! – asséna Harry – À votre ton, c'est comme si j'avais commis un crime ! J'ai le droit de cuisiner – de ça vous plaise ou non ! J'aime cuisiner et vous le saurez si vous-aviez réellement voulu me connaître !

_ Mais je suis là ! – rugit Molly, n'aimant pas trop qu'Harry empiète sur son domaine de prédilection– Tu n'as donc pas besoin de t'occuper de cela !

_ Je croyais été clair, si je veux cuisiner, je cuisine ! Je savais qu'une fois ici, on allait me faire chier, mais ça, c'en est trop ! Je ne suis pas votre fils ! J'aime cuisiner et je ferais ce qui me plaît ! – rétorqua Harry.

_ TU N'ES PAS CHEZ TOI JEUNE HOMME ! TU ME DOIS LE RESPECT SOUS MON TOIT – hurla Molly Weasley, n'acceptant pas qu'Harry veuille cuisiner seule. Pour Molly, elle seule avait le droit de cuisiner. Harry était encore jeune, il devait la laisser faire. C'était dans l'ordre des choses pour elle.

Harry JFRGN

_ Vous n'êtes pas une Black à ce que je sache ! Ni ma mère, je vous l'ai dit hier ! - répliqua glacialement Harry.

Molly allait répliquer, mais les mots d'Harry étaient corrects, elle n'était pas une Black. Décidément elle n'aimait pas le nouvel Harry, elle allait changer de tactique lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin qui demanda :

_ Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Molly allait expliquer ce qu'elle pensait être un affront réalisé par le jeune homme, lorsqu'Harry la devança :

_ Rien, encore une divergence d'opinions – fit affablement Harry.

Molly répliqua :

_ Harry souhaite cuisiner, mais c'est à moi de le faire !

À ces mots, Ron qui avait suivi l'altercation avec Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer ce qui rendit Molly furieuse :

_ RONALD ! JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE ME MANQUER DE RESPECT !

Mais l'effet escompté par Molly n'apparut pas sur le visage de son fils qui demanda :

_ Tu ne penses pas que tu en fais trop maman ?

_ RONALD !

_ Quoi ! Harry voulait juste faire cuire ses pancakes, en quoi-est-ce un manque de respect ? – s'insurgea Ron, qui n'aimait décidément pas le comportement de sa mère envers Harry.

_ Quoi ? – bafouilla Remus – Molly, rassurez-moi, ce n'est pas juste pour ça que vous avez réveillé toute la maison ?

_ Mais enfin… - dit-elle tout en recommençant à élever la voix, mais elle se fit couper par Sirius.

_ C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? – hurla Sirius en arrivant dans la cuisine. Tout le monde pouvait voir que les cris de Molly l'avaient réveillé et qu'il était de mauvais poil.

_ SIRIUS, JE NE TE… - commença la matrone.

_ LA FERME MOLLY ! – coupa furieusement Sirius – J'ai posé une question ! Qu'est ce passe pour que tu réveilles tout le monde ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison !

Mais avant que Molly réponde, Ron prit la parole :

_ Non, tu sais comment ma mère est, quand on ne lui obéit pas, aujourd'hui c'est Harry qui en a fait les frais.

Molly allait de nouveau réprimander son fils lorsque Sirius demanda à son filleul :

_ Que s'est-il passé ?

_ Molly m'a fait comprendre que personne ne pouvait cuisiner à part elle – répondit calmement Harry.

_ C'est une blague, rassure-moi ? – demanda précipitamment Sirius.

_ Euh… Non malheureusement – assura Harry.

_ Sirius, tu dois comprendre que… — tenta de se défendre Molly

_ Tais-toi Molly ! —coupa violemment Sirius – J'en ai ma claque de toutes ses histoires alors je vais être très clair ! Vous n'êtes qu'une invitée non désirée ici, malgré ce que ce bon Albus a pu vous dire ! Il me l'a imposé ! Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurais viré. Je m'en moque complètement que vous courriez un risque chez vous ! Vous êtes grossière et me manquez de respect chaque jour, dans ma propre maison ! Ce n'est pas à vous de décider ! Si Harry veut cuisiner, il peut le faire ! Lui est le bienvenu dans cette maison ! La discussion est close ! Libre à vous d'aller pleurer dans les jupes du Vieux Con !

Molly voulut dire quelque chose, furieuse par la tirade de Sirius, mais se ravisa et sortit précipitamment de la cuisine.

_ Une bonne chose de faite – rigola Sirius, puis en se tournant vers Harry qui recommençait à cuisiner, il lui dit – Jeune-Homme la même chose pour moi s'il vous plait.

_ Oui Chef – fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Sirius, toute mauvaise humeur envolée, se dirigea vers la table et s'assit entre Ron et Remus, quand il vit le regard réprobateur de son ami, il demanda :

_ Quoi ?

_ C'était obligé ? Le « Vieux Con » ? Sérieusement ? – fit Remus

_ Oui Remus, on ne va pas se battre dès le matin. Mais oui c'était nécessaire, j'en ai marre des grands airs de Molly Weasley. Je devais la remettre en place – affirma Sirius.

Remus soupira fortement, mais ne répliqua pas. La nuit lui avait porté conseil. Oh, il n'approuvait certainement pas le nouveau comportement d'Harry et de Sirius. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Sirius. Seul le temps pourrait le lui dire si elle pouvait perdurer.

_ Alors Ron – reprit Sirius – Quelles sont les nouvelles de notre beau monde ?

Ron qui avait lu le journal pendant la confrontation entre Harry et sa mère annonça :

_ Lord Anny a fait une déclaration comme quoi son fils de 5 ans n'avait malheureusement pas survécu à la « Dragoncelle ». Sinon, le Ministre affirme que la soi-disant interview d'Harry n'est qu'une invention du Duc Sow. Les Aurors l'ont arrêté ce matin.

_ Et merde ! – Fit rapidement Harry, en arrivant près de la table avec leur petit-déjeuner.

_ Le Duc Sow comme celui qui a fait l'interview ? – fit Remus – D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu t'interviewer ? Le Directeur nous a certifié que des protections existaient pour que des « indésirables » ne puissent pas venir ? Alors comment se fait-il qu'il ait pu entrer chez toi ?

_ Ce n'était pas un « indésirable ». Mais c'est tout ce que tu retiens de la une, dis-moi – demanda innocemment Harry, en ne répondant pas à la question de Remus.

_ Euh… – commença Remus confus – Je trouve que je soulève une question importante… Mais, à part la tragédie qui touche Lord Anny, je ne vois pas le sens de ta question ?

Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione et Ron, puis il demanda :

_ Dites-moi, il n'est pas sérieux ?

Ron pouffa et Hermione le sermonna :

_ Ron ! – commença-t-elle en riant, puis elle se tourna vers Harry – je pense qu'il l'est Harry, il a gobé l'histoire, mais tu sais comment les Nés-sorciers sont crédules.

_ Je ne te permets pas Hermione ! – gronda Remus Lupin.

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit et répondit :

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous ne savez pas lire entre les lignes ! De toute façon, je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Remus allait de nouveau parler lorsque Sirius le coupa :

_ La belle Hermione a raison Lunard. Je suis surpris que tu l'ignores. Cette annonce, il y en a chaque été. L'enfant de Lord Anny n'est pas décédé, sa famille vient officiellement se débarrasser de lui. – Sirius s'arrêta un temps, puis il reprit – De nos jours, un enfant est considéré comme Cracmol s'il n'a pas fait de magie instinctive le jour de ses 5 ans.

_ Mais – balbutia Remus – Le Directeur… enfin, il a mis fin à ces pratiques.

_ Non – reprit Sirius calmement et en désignant le journal – ceci en est la preuve. Les Nés–Sorciers écarteront toujours leurs descendants Cracmols et qu'importe leur parti politique, car à ce que je sache, Lord Anny soutient le Directeur.

_ Il l'exclura –répondit vivement Remus.

_ Non, tu fais erreur…– déclara Sirius.

_ Laisse-lui le bénéfice du doute Sirius – réprima vivement Remus – Avant tu avais foi en Albus Dumbledore ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

_ J'ai perdu foi depuis qu'il traine les pieds pour me faire innocenter – affirma Sirius

_ Tu sais qu'il aimerait faire plus, mais… la situation est délicate. En plus, le Ministre Cornélius Fudge refuse toute entrevue de la part du Directeur. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. – déclara automatiquement Remus.

_ Et ça serait quand le bon moment Remus ? – demanda calmement Harry – Lorsque celui que vous appelez « Ministre » daignera enfin ouvrir les yeux sur la situation actuelle ? Non, le Directeur dira simplement qu'il est plus urgent de former des plans pour arrêter Tom. Après la confrontation finale ? Là aussi, le Directeur affirmera qu'il faut se pencher sur l'après-guerre. Dans 5 ans alors ? Non, la situation ne sera pas plus propice…

_ Harry ! – coupa Remus.

_ Remus – reprit Harry, tout en essayant de rester calme – Tout cela pour te dire que ça ne sera jamais le bon moment. La guerre a commencé. Ce gouvernement ni le prochain ne voudront prendre en charge le dossier de Sirius. Tu sais pourquoi ? Car on a jeté un jeune Héritier en prison sans procès. Tu imagines les conséquences ? Les Sangs-Purs ne laisseront pas passer ça, qu'importent leurs clivages politiques. Ils feront front ensemble et aucun gouvernement ne voudrait affronter pareil coalition, et encore moins reconnaitre leurs erreurs.

_ Et il ne le fera pas – fit une voix à l'entrée.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir Albus Dumbledore et Severus Rogue à l'entrée de la cuisine. À leurs vues, Harry eut envie de partir, et fut sérieusement tenté de le faire, mais il se reprit. Cette fois, personne ne perdrait son sang-froid. Alors, il souhaita la bienvenue à la surprise de tous.

_ Bien le bonjour Messieurs. Avez-vous pris un petit-déjeuner ?

Le Directeur parut surpris de la politesse d'Harry. Hier, il paraissait réticent à son égard et aujourd'hui il avait l'impression de retrouver l'Harry qu'il connaissait, mais il ne voulait pas s'avancer. La nouvelle personnalité du garçon l'avait surpris, l'avait-il caché pendant ses premières années ? Il ne le savait pas, c'était quelque chose à creuser.

Aujourd'hui, Harry semblait vouloir enterrer la journée d'Hier et Albus Dumbledore allait laisser couler, il aurait bien le temps de parler avec le garçon de son comportement. Alors il commença à initier la discussion :

_ C'est toi qui as cuisiné ?

_ Oui, vous voulez quelque chose Directeur ?

_ Non, c'est bien gentil, mais j'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuner. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner ?

Ron souffla et Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, mais le jeune homme ne dit aucun mot. Ce fut Harry qui répondit :

_ Et comment l'aurez-vous su ? Vous ne me posez jamais de questions. Ha si, chaque année, vous me demandez comment j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Vous n'avez jamais cherché plus loin.

_ Harry – fit doucement Ron, en soutenant le regard de son meilleur ami.

L'échange silencieux entre Harry et Ron dura quelque seconde puis Harry se tourna vers le Directeur :

_ Excusez-moi d'avoir été franc. Oui, j'aime cuisiner professeur, entre d'autres choses, mais je ne souhaite pas en discuter à vous. Ne prenez pas ma remarque personnellement… C'est mon jardin intime, vous comprenez ?

Tout compte fait, non, Albus Dumbledore n'aimait pas l'Harry d'aujourd'hui non plus. Albus aurait voulu dire qu'il devait venir se confier, et insister, mais pas devant tout le monde. De plus, il sentait qu'Harry pourrait retourner la situation contre lui. Il avait des connaissances qui n'auraient jamais dû avoir. Qui sait quelles autres informations Harry avait acquis. Alors, pour se protéger Albus répondit :

_ Bien sûr Harry. Moi-même, je tiens à mon jardin secret.

_ Merci Monsieur, je savais que vous me comprendriez – fit Harry qui n'était absolument pas dupe aux belles paroles du Directeur – Par contre, j'aimerais vous poser une question si vous me le permettez ?

_ Bien sûr, Harry, veux-tu que l'on aille à l'écart ?

_ Ce n'est pas la peine Monsieur – assura Harry, puis il lâcha une bombe.

_ Savez-vous où se trouve la dépouille du Basilic ?

Albus Dumbledore resta bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à cette question et comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Qu'est-ce qui va encore me tomber dessus ? pensa-t-il.

 ** _Alors ? Que pensez-vous ? Vos impressions sur le tempérament de Molly ?_**

 ** _A très vite !_**


	8. Chapitre 8 – la vente du Basilic

Bonjour !

Me re-voilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! – J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci à ma bêta : Kuromaie !

 **RAPPEL : La Saga Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling**

Chapitre 8 – L'histoire de la vente du Basilic

_ Savez-vous où se trouve la dépouille du Basilic ?- Attaqua Harry

_ Pardon ?– Bafouilla Albus Dumbledore comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

_ La dépouille du Basilic que j'ai tué durant ma deuxième année. Je suis descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets cette année pour être au calme et il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Basilic. Je vous le demande donc à nouveau : où se trouve la dépouille du basilic Directeur ? – Asséna Harry.

_ Poudlard est vieille école et depuis quelque temps, elle nécessite d'importants travaux …

_ Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec ma question ? – Reprit Harry, comprenant ce que sous-entendait le Directeur, mais souhaitant qu'il l'avoue clairement à voix haute – Selon la Loi des Fondateurs. Oui – dit Harry coupant Dumbledore qui allait l'interrompre – Je suis au courant pour cette loi. Elle dit explicitement que celui qui vainc pour une quelconque raison le Familier de Salazar Serpentard devient le propriétaire légitime du Basilic qu'il soit majeur ou non.

_ Je n'ai jamais eu connaissance d'une telle loi.

_ Êtes-vous sûr d'être Directeur de Poudlard dans ce cas, Professeur ? – Demanda Harry.

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles – Assura Albus Dumbledore espérant qu'Harry laisserait passer.

_ Cette « Loi des Fondateurs » est inscrite dans la Charte Intégrale de Poudlard. Charte que tout Directeur se doit de connaître par cœur. Je l'ai trouvé à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, caché entre deux livres. Il faut remercier Rowena Serdaigle d'avoir enchanté la Charte pour qu'elle ne puisse ni être détruite ni quitter la Bibliothèque. Elle voulait que la Charte soit accessible pour tous. Je l'ai trouvé au hasard dans un coin abimée, c'est étrange Directeur. J'aurais pensé qu'une relique de cet acabit serait à la place qui lui est due.

_ Je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles malheureusement Harry. La Charte de Poudlard n'existe pas – Affirma une nouvelle fois le Directeur.

_ Ce n'est pas grave Directeur. Je sais que le conseil d'administration de Poudlard en a une copie. Même si je ne peux pas la leurs demander pour le moment, étant étudiant, je suis sous votre autorité « on va dire ». Je peux parfaitement, une fois mes 17 ans atteint, demander à Lady Augusta Londubat si la « Charte de Poudlard » existe.

_ Tu dois comprendre qu'étant étudiant à Poudlard lors de ta seconde année, je pouvais prétendre à ta tutelle comme pour Mademoiselle Granger. Poudlard avait plus besoin de ses fonds pour d'importantes rénovations surtout sachant que ta famille avait laissé un petit pécule. – Affirma Albus, renonçant à nier l'existence de la Charte.

Harry éclata de rire et tout le monde le regarda comme s'il était fou. Puis après 5 minutes il répondit au Directeur :

_ Bien joué ! Je serais tombé dans le panneau si je ne savais pas que cette histoire de tutelle lors de la période scolaire ne s'applique qu'aux Nés-Moldus. Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, là est toute la différence Directeur. Le directeur ne peut se substituer au tuteur Magique d'un Sang Pur et d'un Sang-Mêlé et quand bien même, aux dernières nouvelles, vous n'êtes pas mon Tuteur Magique. – Asséna Harry, le défiant, puis fit une pause, et reprit – Vous êtes donc en tort Directeur. Vous auriez dû me demander mon avis. Je vous laisse donc jusqu'à ma majorité pour transférer sur mon compte l'intégralité de la somme de la vente du Basilic.

Remus, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, essaya d'aider son mentor tout en lui demandant silencieusement du regard son accord, ce que celui-ci fit.

_ Harry – Commença Remus doucement ne voulant pas le braquer comme hier – Ce qu'il dit est vrai, tes parents ne t'ont pas laissé sans rien. Je suis même prêt à parier que tu n'as pas besoin de ce montant. Poudlard est une vieille école qui a besoin de rénovations. Pourquoi ne pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles le sont ?

_ Non – Asséna Harry.

_ Non ? Mais pourquoi ? – Reprit Remus.

_ Petite question, étais-tu au courant pour l'histoire du Basilic Rémus ?- fit Harry qui avait aperçu l'échange silencieux entre Remus et le Directeur.

_ Oui.

Sirius allait intervenir aux paroles de son ami comprenant aisément que le Directeur ainsi que Remus avaient une fois de plus renié les droits légitimes d'Harry.

_ Non Sirius, pas de hurlements ! – Fit Harry sèchement, puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Remus et demanda :

_ Combien penses-tu que le Directeur a vendu le Basilic ?

_ Une somme modeste, je suppose – Répondit Rémus – Le Directeur n'aurait jamais touché à une somme conséquente qui te revenait.

_ La vente d'un Basilic rapporte au minimum 15 millions de Galions Remus. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

Remus parut interloqué puis il se tourna violemment vers le Directeur :

_ Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de cela Albus !

_ Remus, Harry, je comprends votre ressentiment, mais Poudlard avait d'avantage besoin de cet argent – Répondit franchement le Directeur qui à l'époque avait cru qu'il resterait par la suite de l'argent pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et une petite partie pour Harry. – Harry, Poudlard ne pourra pas te rembourser, cet argent est passé dans des travaux de rénovation. Si je le faisais, Poudlard devrait fermer ses portes. Cde n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce-pas ? – Tenta le Directeur.

_ Alors Poudlard fera faillite – Asséna durement Harry.

_ Harry – Reprit le Directeur interloqué- Le penses-tu sérieusement ?

_ Si, et ce sera votre faute Directeur – Déclara Harry fermement- Ceci n'est pas un de mes caprices d'adolescent sachez-le. Vous avez, encore prit une décision qui ne vous appartenait pas et maintenant, vous ne voulez pas des conséquences ? Il fallait y penser avant. Sachez que c'est vraiment regrettable, car si vous m'en aviez parlé, certainement qu'à l'époque je vous aurais volontiers donné une partie de la vente pour l'école.

_ Mais pourquoi réclamer la vente si tu aurais consenti à donner l'argent à Poudlard ? – Reprit Albus ne s'attendant pas à la déclaration d'Harry.

_ Car, vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix Directeur. J'ai dit que j'aurais laissé certainement une partie de l'argent à Poudlard si vous m'aviez averti. Or, vous ne l'avez jamais fait. Pire, si je n'avais pas posé la question, vous ne m'aurez jamais averti. Comme je suppose que vous l'ayez compris hier, je ne laisserai plus personne décider à ma place.

Je désire donc que vous me remboursiez intégralement sinon je porterais l'affaire devant la justice, et à ce moment-là, je demanderais le remboursement avec les intérêts.

_ Mais tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent …– Dit Remus.

_ C'est vrai, je pourrais laisser tomber – Répondit Harry.

_ Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ?

_ Car je veux que vous compreniez que je ne me laisserai plus faire. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis orphelin que vous pouvez vous remplacer à mes parents. Le Directeur n'avait aucun droit de vendre le Basilic, point. Désormais il doit faire face aux conséquences, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

_ Et penses-tu aux nouvelles générations ? – Redemanda Albus Dumbledore.

_ Non, désormais je pense à moi d'abord. Je ne suivrais plus votre principe « pour le plus grand bien », c'est terminé. Ha ! – Poursuivi Harry – Si je combattais Voldemort puis je construirais un avenir meilleur en tant que futur Lord Potter, mais je ne me laisserai plus marcher sur les pieds.

_ Tu commets une erreur Harry – Assura le Directeur pour essayer de clore cette discussion et pensa à la reprendre plus tard pour faire changer d'avis le garçon.

_ C'est votre point de vue – Déclara Harry. Puis en se tournant vers Severus Rogue, il demanda :

_ Maître des Potions Severus Rogue. Je souhaite vous parler en privé.

Severus Rogue, surpris, eut pour réflexe dans un premier temps de refuser, avant de se souvenir de la tournure de phrase du jeune homme qui l'intrigua.

 _Alors ? Verdict ?_


End file.
